Love Mistakes
by Clauverry
Summary: Rache, Finn, Quinn y Sam siempre fueron mejores amigos, Sam y Quinn se enamoraron y fueron novios pero Sam se tuvo que ir de la ciudad, Rachel siempre amo a Finn pero aunque el también la ama siempre la engaño y lastimo después de que Sam se va Finn empieza a salir con Quinn, Rachel no lo soporta y se va de intercambio que pasara cuando Sam y Rachel vuelvan?
1. Lo Prometo

**Hola, Como están? Espero que bien. Bueno chicos aquí les traigo mi nueva historia se llama Love Mistakes y sinceramente estoy muy orgullosa de ella, esta historia es Fabrevans y Finchel así que voy a tratar de darle a las fans bastante romance, drama y mucha amistad .En fin espero que les guste ahí cualquier cosa que me quieran decir acepto ayuda, ideas y sugerencias ya que no soy muy Fabrevans así que si alguna fan inspirada me desea ayudar me manda un mensaje y yo me comunico :).**

_**Love Mistakes**_

Capitulo 1: Te lo prometo.

Sam POV

_-Y ya le dijiste?-me pregunto Rachel cuando me ayudaba a empacar._

_-Pues no-le dije trayendo más cajas-Solo tú lo sabes._

_-Y Finn?_

_-Tampoco-le conteste guardando mis figuras de acción._

_-Y cuando se lo piensas decir a Quinn?_

_-Hoy._

_-Pero hoy es su cumple años. _

_-Si lo se pero ya sabes como es Quinn, si le digo después se enojara por no decirle antes, no esa bótala- le dije cuando me enseño una camiseta vieja._

_-Volverás?-me miro triste._

_-No lo se-me senté junto a ella._

_-Te voy a extrañar Sam, eres mi mejor amigo-apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro._

_-Yo también Rach-la abrase por los hombros._

_-Bueno ya, no nos deprimamos por que todavía queda por empacar el resto de tu cuarto-dijo parándose y cogiendo más cajas._

_-Cierto y a las 5 es la fiesta de Quinn-seguimos ordenando._

…

_-Me dejaras?_

_-No Quinn, no podría dejarte, es solo que mi papá consiguió otro trabajo en Texas y tendremos que mudarnos._

_-Que pasara con nosotros?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No lo se, pero debes creer que estaremos bien-le conteste tomándole la mano._

_-Pero te irás y me dejaras aquí sola-empezó a llorar._

_-No, no llores-le dije abrazándola-Te-Te prometo que volveré._

_-Que?_

_-Si, lo haré volveré por ti, no me importa como, pero lo haré por ti-le dije._

_-Lo prometes?-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-Te lo prometo-le respondí, luego ella se acerco y me beso suavemente como siempre lo hace._

_**...**_

_Una semana después…_

_-No puedo creer que te vallas hoy Bro-me dijo Finn mientras metíamos mis maletas en su camioneta._

_-Yo tampoco y valla que los voy a extrañar a las tres, pero en especial a Quinn-el me palmeo la espalda._

_-Ay Sam, que vamos a hacer sin ti-metió la última maleta._

_-Antes de que nos vallamos para el aeropuerto quiero que me prometas varias cosas._

_-Claro que?_

_-Primero cuídalas si, a Quinn y Rachel son personas muy especiales más que todo a Rachel, que a veces suele abrir la bocota y todos la quieren matar._

_-Te lo prometo-dijo sonriente._

_-Segundo prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que nadie me quite a Quinn y si alguien trata de quitarme la no lo permitirás, si?_

_-Te lo prometo, yo cuidare tus espaldas-me choco la mano._

_-Y por ultimo prométeme que dejaras de engañar a cada chica con la que sales, lucharas por Rachel y le dirás que la amas-se quedo callado._

_-Te lo prometo y no solo lo hare por ti lo hare por ella y principalmente por mi-respondió._

_-Ese es el Finn que quería oír-le tendí la mano._

_-Ese es el que volverá-el la tomo._

…

_-No nos olvides Sam-me dijo Rach abrazándome-Nosotros no te olvidaremos._

_-Lo prometo Rach-le respondí._

_-De veras?-pregunto._

_-De veritas-me volvió a abrazar fuerte-Rach, me prometes algo?_

_-Que?_

_-Has el pasado a un lado y vuelve con el-le susurre en el oído._

_-Lo intentare-me sonrió-Bueno adiós bocota-me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Hasta pronto estrellita-le dije y ella se hiso a un lado._

_-Así que esta es la despedida?-dijo Finn._

_-Supongo que si-le respondí y le tendí la mano para que me la estrechara._

_-Que haces, ven aquí-dijo abrazándome muy fuerte-Se que sueno a niñita pero te voy a extrañar mucho Bro._

_-No te preocupes yo también-le conteste, el se hiso para atrás, entonces tome su mano y la de Rachel y las uní-Recuerden lo que les pedí-ellos se miraron y Finn abrazo a Rach por los hombros, inmediatamente ella se acurruco a el y se sonrieron._

_-Segunda llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Texas-informo el aeropuerto._

_-No te vallas Sammy!-soltó Quinn-Te necesito conmigo._

_-Yo también Quinn pero no puedo hacer nada mi princesa-le dije abrazándola._

_-Por que, por que debíamos terminar así?-dijo entre lágrimas._

_-Escúchame, nosotros no terminaremos aquí, recuerdas que te lo prometí, te prometí que volveré por ti, pues lo hare, ahora prométeme tu algo-le pedí._

_-Que?_

_-No me olvides, por que yo nunca dejare de pensarte, ni de amarte-derramo mas lágrimas._

_-Te lo prometo Sammy-respondió, en eso yo la bese con todas las fuerzas, inmediatamente ella puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo mis manos en su cintura, ese beso hiso que quisiera volver mas rápido, por ella, por que la amo._

_-Ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Texas._

_-Sam vámonos-grito mi mamá, así que tuvimos que separarnos._

_-Hasta pronto mi Quinnie, te amo-pegue mi frente a la de ella._

_-Adiós mi Sammy y yo te amo mas-me contesto._

_**Dos años después…**_

Eso fue lo ultimo que la oí decir , hace 2 años no la veo, ya debe tener 16, sin embargo yo la sigo amando como en ese día y como lo prometí aquí estoy volví por ella.

Mi papá volvió a conseguir trabajo aquí así que nos mudamos otra vez. Muero por verla, por abrazarla y poder probar de nuevo esa boquita. Además tengo muchas ganas de ver si Finn y Rachel cumplieron sus promesas.

-Sam ya llegamos-dijo mi papa estacionándose enfrente de la escuela.

-Gracias, adiós papá-me baje del auto y entre a la escuela que seguía siendo la misma.

-Sam eres tu?-escuche una voz detrás de mi, cuando me voltee una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

**Ese fue el primer capitulo**

**Quien será la voz?bueno lo sabrán para el tercer capitulo por que el siguiente es el lado de la historia pero por parte de Rachel uuuu que pasara….comenten plisss y ya saben si alguien me quiere ayudar me avisa :) Los quiere Clau***


	2. Recuerdos

**Hola aquí esta segundo el capitulo, Gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran mucho son unos cositos!…**

**Glee no me pertenece…solo esta historia y para publicarla en cualquier otro sitio por favor comunicarme.**

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos.

Rachel POV.

**Flashback.**

_-Rachel!_

_-Quinnie! Que bueno que llegaste ya estaba aburrida-le dije a mi amiga._

_-Ay Rachie cuan aburrida puede estar una niña de 5 años con mucha imaginación-me contesto Quinn._

_-Pues mucho, en fin ya vamos que se nos hará de noche y no podremos jugar en el nuevo parque-la jale de un brazo para que caminara._

_-Estoy emocionada por conocer este nuevo parque-comento Quinn cuando íbamos a llegar._

_-Si mira ahí esta!-dije señalándolo._

_Llegamos a parque y había varios niños jugando._

_-Wau que lindo que esta!_

_-Sii, ven vamos a jugar en los columpios-dijo Quinn.  
><em> 

_Y mientras jugábamos en los columpios un niño rubio que estaba en una banca nos empezó a mirar._

_-Ay mira Quinn ese machito nos esta mirando…_

_-Uy si y que lindo esta-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa boba._

_-Que te gusta?_

_-Sii un poco-se sonrojo._

_-Iré a hablarle-dije bajándome del columpio._

_-No Rachie!-Quinn trato de detenerme, pero yo ya había llegado donde el rubio._

_-Hola-salude sonriente._

_-Oh hola me llamo Sam y tu?_

_-Rachel Berry futura estrella de Broadway-le conteste tendiéndole la mano , se rio y la estrecho-No me crees?_

_-Claro que si pero creo que la niñas normales dirían cantante o actora..._

_-Tontito se dice actriz-lo corregí y el se rio otra vez._

_-Eres divertida Rachel, quieres sentarte?-me invitó, yo asentí y me senté._

_-Eres nuevo por aquí?-pregunte._

_-Un poco, me mude en Noviembre del año pasado-contesto._

_-Yyy tienes amigos?_

_-Solo uno vive al lado de mi casa, se llama Finn, en realidad en mi mejor amigo, lo conoces?_

_-No es que también soy nueva, yo vivía en un vecindario lejos de aquí pero venia al kínder que queda en la esquina así que mis papis decidieron mudarse mas cerca, además de que solo tengo amiguitas , todavía no hago amistad con los niños-dije risueña._

_-Soy el primero?_

_-Pues si algo así-le conteste._

_-Genial, entonces somos amigos oficiales?_

_-Claro._

_-Que bueno! Ahora tengo dos amigos-se alegro._

_-Quieres tener tres?_

_-Seria muy bueno-dijo asintiendo._

_-Entonces…Ven-lo jale del brazo hasta los columpios donde estaba Quinn-Sam, ella es mi mejor amiguita Quinnie-le dije presentándosela._

_-Hola Sam-dijo Quinn sonriendo con timidez._

_-Ho-Hola Quinn, mucho gusto-le dijo nervioso sin apartar la vista de ella._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Desde ese momento supe que ellos eran el uno para el otro, toda esa tarde jugamos los tres juntos y al siguiente día Quinn me rogo para que fuéramos otra vez a ese nuevo parque, por supuesto que acepte. Lo que nunca sospeche fue que ese día iba conocer al niño que me dejaría loca por él, el resto de mis días….

**Flashback.**

_-Hola Rachel, hola Quinnie-dijo Sam al vernos._

_-Hola Sam-lo salude._

_-Hola Sammy, quieres ir a el sube y baja-le pregunto Quinn._

_-Claro-contesto sonriente._

_-Hey que hay de mi, el sube y baja es parados, me dejaran sola?_

_-Finn dijo que iba a venir por que no los esperas aquí y luego se unen a nosotros?-me sugirió Sam ._

_-Y como voy a saber quien es el si no lo conozco?-reproche._

_-Mira el es de pelito oscuro y muy, muy, muy alto, es mas cuando veas al niño más alto del mundo…ese es Finn…_

_-Seguro?-el asintió-De acuerdo lo esperaré- dije sentándome en una banca y ellos se fueron._

_Estuve muy atenta…y entonces lo vi. Era alto, que digo altísimo (tras de todo yo era muy pequeñita y bueno eso no ayudaba mucho), tenia unos lindos ojos marrones, su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado, era lindo y tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Repentinamente mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y mis manos empezaron a temblar y en eso recordé que debía hablar con él, así que me acerque a el y le toque la espalda para que volteara._

_-Hey-lo llamé._

_-Oh hola niñita-me saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-E-Emm-tartamudee-Tu-tu eres el amigo de Sam?-le pregunté algo atontada._

_-Si, vine a jugar con él-me contestó._

_-Es que él está jugando con mi amiguita Quinn en el sube y baja y me pidió que te dijera que fuéramos a jugar con ellos-le expliqué._

_-Esta bien vamos-dijo y me tomó de la mano para correr. Con solo tocar mi mano sentí que mi mundo se ponía de cabeza._

_-Sam!_

_-Amigote-lo saludó Sam chocándole la mano-Mira ella es una de mis nuevas amigas Quinn._

_-Mucho gusto ricitos de oro- saludó a Quinn dándole un beso en la mano y sentí una punzada de celos, pero trate de controlarme._

_-Hey, Hey no te le acerques tanto-lo regañó Sam._

_-Que estas celoso?-preguntó como retándolo a que dijera que si._

_-Ya, no pelee-intervine-mi papá dice que los que pelean se aman y ustedes son chicos-dije y todos rieron. _

_-Si la pequeñita tiene razón, no peleemos vamos a jugar-dijo Finn señalándome._

_-Hey no soy pequeñita es que tu eres mu grandote-todos volvieron a reír de mi comentario._

_-Ya, ven vamos a jugar-me volvió a tomar de la mano y me jaló para que nos sentáramos en un sube y baja. Lo malo es que era tan grande que me dejaba arriba y yo le tenía pánico a las alturas._

_-Ya bájame, me da miedo, por favor-le dije tapándome los ojos._

_-Tranquila ya te bajo-me bajo-Ven mejor vamos a los columpios, son mas seguros-me tendió la mano para que me levantara._

_-De acuerdo-nos comenzamos a columpiar._

_-Hey pequeñita no te había visto nunca eres nueva por aquí?_

_-Sip, vivo aquí desde principio de año-respondí-Ah y no me llames pequeñita, no me gusta grandote-le comente molesta y el se rio._

_-Entonces no me llames grandote, mi nombres es Finn Hudson-contesto risueño._

_-Bueno mi nombres es Rachel Berry futura estrella de Broadway-le dije sonriente._

_-Desde tan pequeña y pensando en cuando seas grande?_

_-Si, nunca es temprano para pensar en el futuro-se quedo mirándome raro-Que?_

_-Nada es que eres diferente, no eres como el reto de niñas-me respondió y yo le sonreí tímidamente._

_Pasamos toda la tarde hablando y jugando. Finn era un niño muy interesante y lindo, solo que era un poco torpe pero eso me hacia reír. Definitivamente me había enamorado en una sola tarde…_

_-Sabes trepar arboles?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-No es que…Bueno ya sabes le tengo miedo a las alturas-le respondí con timidez._

_-Vamos Rachie, yo te enseño-me dijo._

_-No, no de verdad Finny me da mucho miedo-le dije._

_-Confía en mi peque-me tendió la mano. Dudé por un segundo pero finalmente acepté y se la tomé. Corrimos hasta el árbol y me enseño a treparlo…Cuando llegamos arriba nos sentamos en una rama a descansar._

_-Finny…me estoy empezando a asustar-le dije con miedo._

_-Solo no mires abajo._

_-Entonces hacia donde miro?-pregunté._

_-Aquí, a mis ojos-En eso conectamos la mirada-Rachie?_

_-Si…_

_-Rachel, eres la niña más hermosa que haya visto._

_-Tu también ere muy lindo Finn-le respondí algo atontada y el me sonrió de lado. _

_-Rachel…me creerías si te digo que creo que estoy enamorado de ti-dijo sin apartar la vista de mi._

_-Pero apenas me conoces, además solo tenemos 5 años-dije sonrojada._

_-Entonces no me amas también?-preguntó con cara de perrito._

_-Claro que si pero bueno es un poco loquito decirlo, no crees?, te conocí en la tarde-le aclaré._

_-Y?_

_-RACHEL!-grito Quinn de repente y Finn y yo nos tambaleamos y caímos al suelo. Por suerte caí encima de Finn y no me golpee pero quede cara a cara con él. Por un segundo creí que me besaría pero otro grito nos interrumpió._

_-FINN HUDSON! Que hace esa enana encima de ti?-era una voz chillona._

_-Emm nada-Finn se levanto rápidamente y me hiso caer a piso._

_-Entonces que hacían subidos en ese árbol?-volvió a preguntar la niña chillona._

_-Ya te lo dije nada-respondió nervioso y entonces todos los niños del parque vivieron a ver lo que pasaba._

_-Claro que si estábamos haciendo algo estábamos hablando-dije levantándome del suelo._

_-Y de que?-pregunto ella._

_-Bueno Finny dijo que me amaba-alardee orgullosa._

_-QUE?-grito la niña como loca._

_-No, no es cierto Santi, yo solo te amo a ti-dijo Finn rápidamente y yo lo mire indignada._

_-Finny, pero si me lo dijiste-le dije molesta._

_-No Rachel yo solo amo a Santana._

_-Mas te vale, por que yo soy tu novia-dijo tomándole la mano._

_-Pero..._

_-Lo siento Rachel-me interrumpió Finn-Yo amo a Santana por que es linda, dulce y amable, como podría amarte? Si tu eres fea, enana y creída-en eso todos los niños que estaban escuchando empezaron a reírse de mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de agua y sentí como poco a poco corazón se partía en mil pedazos y no tuve mas remedio que salí corriendo para mi casa. Cuando llegue a mi casa me senté a llorar afuera y después de unos minutos llegaron Sam y Quinn._

_-Ay Rachel debí decírtelo-me dijo Sam acariciando mi cabello._

_-Que?-pregunte con un hilo de voz._

_-Que Finn siempre le rompe el corazón a todas-dijo y en eso se los dos se sentaron a mi lado y me abrazaron._

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Rachel, estas bien?-me pregunto Jenny cuando íbamos caminando para el colegio.

-Si es solo que últimamente todo me recuerda a mi vieja vida ya sabes a la de Ohio-le conté sin dejar de mirar el parque por el que pasábamos (Tenia una niña con un moño rosa enorme que se me pareció a mi).

-Principalmente a tus viejos amigos verdad?-yo asentí-O…mas bien a él-baje la mirada y otro recuerdo invadió mi cabeza.

**Flashback.**

_-Quinn vamos a hacer algo para mi cumpleaños? Por fin tengo once…ya me siento mas grande-dije feliz mientras caminábamos hacia su casa._

_-Claro que si mi mamá te hiso una cena formal-me respondió sonriente._

_-Pero Quinn yo quiero algo alocado, una cena con tus padres me deprime…_

_-Ay Rach no seas mala…Rach tengo algo que contarte._

_-Que?_

_-Finn me conto…QUE SAM ME INVITARA A SALIR!-grito emocionada._

_-Que bueno! Al fin ya era hora, más bien como que le agarro un poquito tarde-bromeé._

_-Rachel!_

_-Que!_

_-Nunca vas a cambiar-dijo resignada._

_-Y así me amas ja ja-en eso llegamos a su casa-Mira ya llegamos a tu casa!-dije señalándola-Al menos espero que tu mama tenga comida deliciosa-le dije._

_-Oh te encantara-dijo abriendo la puerta risueña._

_-SORPRESA!-gritaron un montón de voces dentro de la casa._

_-CHICOS!-grite emocionada-Muchas gracias!_

_-De verdad creías que te haría una deprimente cena con mis padres de cumpleaños-dijo Quinn abrazándome._

_-Gracias Quinnie-le devolví el abrazo._

_-Rach…te gusto-me pregunto Sam._

_-Claro me encanto-dije sonriente._

_-Hey Rach feliz cumpleaños princesa-me saludo Finn y me beso en la mejilla delicadamente y yo me sonroje._

_-Ven Rach vamos por unos refresco-Quinn me jaló a la cocina._

_-Por que Finn anda tan contesto conmigo?-dije cuando entramos-Digo…ahí esta Tina y no quiero mas problemas con ella-suspire-ya eh tenido demasiados-cogí unos vasos._

_-Ah se me olvido contarte algo…_

_-Que?_

_-TERMINO CON TINA!-grito entusiasmada._

_-De verdad!_

_-Si! Rach._

_-Por que?-pregunté._

_-Sam no me quiso decir-se encogió de hombros-Pero si me dijo que lo acompaño a comprarte tu regalo de cumpleaños y dijo que te va a encantar-sirvió los refrescos._

_-Oh eso es muy lindo de su parte-dije tratando de sonar desinteresada._

_-Rachel ya basta, ya han pasado 6 años desde lo que paso en el parque, podrías perdonarlo?-Quinn me regaño._

_-Si Quinn 6 años, pero 6 años donde lo eh visto andar con cualquier chica que se le ponga al frente y engañar a mis amigas con otras tipas, no puedo simplemente perdonarlo-Ella salió de la cocina y yo detrás de ella._

_-Hay tu no tienes remedio, sabes olvídalo -dejó los refrescos en la mesa y me jaló del brazo-Ya Rachel vamos a bailar!._

_El resto de la fiesta la pasé muy bien nos divertimos bailamos, jugamos, bailamos e hicimos de todo, cuando la fiesta termino me sentía un poco cansada así que salí al jardín y me senté en una banca a mirar la luna._

_-Hoy esta muy hermosa la luna verdad?-oí una voz detrás de mi._

_-Claro que si-le conteste a Finn y él se sentó junto a mí._

_-Tal vez esta así por que es tu cumpleaños, no se tal vez sea un regalo-me dijo._

_-Tal vez Dios me la mandó-dije sonriente._

_-Y, quieres que yo te de mi regalo?_

_-Me tienes uno?-me hice la extrañada._

_-Claro que si, peque-dijo sacando una cajita azul de su bolsillo-Ten para que me recuerdes siempre._

_Cuando la abrí era una pulsera dorada con dos dijes una F y una R con una estrella._

_-Finn! Es hermosa, ya entiendo por que Sam y Quinn me regalaron una S y Q-le dije emocionada._

_-Si nos pareció original, es como una pulsera que simboliza la amistad de los 4-me explico y luego seguimos mirando la luna. Pero en ese momento paso una ráfaga de viento fría y tímidamente me recosté sobre él , inmediatamente me envolvió entre sus brazos._

_-Rachel…_

_-Si?_

_-Lo siento-dijo._

_-Por que?-pregunte extrañada._

_-Por lo que te hice cuando éramos niños-yo me incorpore y lo mire a los ojos._

_-Tranquilo hace años que te perdone, digo fue una tontería de niños…_

_-No, no es cierto Quinn me lo dijo, además que nunca fuiste la misma conmigo después de eso-bajo la mirada triste._

_-Pero Finn como quieres que te trate? Desde ese día me mostraste a un Finn diferente al que yo creí conocer-le expliqué._

_-Rach yo…Lo siento, de nuevo-me dijo con amargura y me sentí mal por ser tan dura._

_-Ya no importa, igual, yo, yo te quiero tal y como eres-le sonreí._

_-Tu me quieres?-se acerco a mí._

_-No sabes cuanto-le dije algo atontada… en eso se acerco mas y mas al punto de que nuestras respiraciones chocaban y en eso deje que sus labios tocaran los míos. Fue un sencillo roce pero fue todo lo que esperaba de mi primer beso, fue tan suave y dulce y sus labios sabían a cielo._

_-Rachel tus padres llegaron por ti-grito Quinn y nos separamos rápidamente._

_-Yo, yo me tengo que ir, adiós Finny-le dije sonriente y le di un cálido beso en su mejilla. _

_-Adiós mi pequeña Rachie-dijo embobado (lo cual debo decir me hiso sentí orgullosa, digo dejar al galán Hudson así en toda una Azaña)._

_-Bye Quinn, gracias por todo-la abrase._

_-Chaito Rach y mañana cuidado no me cuentas lo que paso allá afuera…quiero los detalles-dijo con una sonrisa picara._

_-Quinn!_

_-Tranquila Rach yo la controlo-dijo Sam abrazándola por los hombros._

_-Bueno adiós chicos-les dije y finalmente me fui._

_Al día siguiente entre a la escuela buscando a Finn, lo encontré en su casillero que estaba junto al mío. Pero cuando me iba a acercar a él alguien se me adelanto._

_-Hey Finnocente-dijo Penny la co-capitana del equipo de natación y lo beso._

_-Hola Penny, nos vemos en mi casa?-dijo de forma seductora._

_-Claro, baby-le contesto de la misma manera, lo beso de nuevo y se fue._

_Me sentía como una estúpida como había caído como tonta otra vez. Pero esta vez no me iba a dejar humillar así de fácil, así que me trague el nudo que tenia en la garganta y caminé a paso firme hacia mi casillero. Entonces le cerré de golpe el casillero._

_-Rachel! Que te pasa?-pregunto asustado._

_-Oh hola Finn, sabes tu nueva novia es muy linda-dije con tono sarcástico._

_-Rachel yo…_

_-Sabes que? No quiero mas tus disculpas y lamentos, no puedo creer que yo tal vez pensé que no eras un cerdo!-le grite y me fui._

_-Rachel espera-me llamo pero yo lo ignoré y se guie corriendo, en eso me metí a baños de chicas._

_-Rach?-Quinn estaba ahí-Estas bien?-me preguntó._

_-No-le conteste y comencé a llorar._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Mire mi pulsera inmediatamente y algo en mi se volvió a quebrar al recordar por que la F y la Q ya no estaban ahí.

**Flashback.**

_Cinco meses después de que Sam se fuera…._

_Iba caminando para el colegio y estaba pensando en que últimamente Quinn y Finn estaban muy raros conmigo, casi no me hablaban, ya no salimos o por ejemplo Quinn ya no volvió a contar de sus secretos o no volvió hacer nuestras típicas fiestas en pijamas y Finn, ya no me llamaba para que fuéramos a su casa a estudiar, a ver películas o simplemente me encantaba ir a cenar con el y Carole…muy raro…_

_-Diva!-gritaron Kurt y Mercedes mis compañeros del club glee y me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

_-Oh, hola divas-los saludé._

_-Emm Barbra tenemos algo…malo que contarte-comento Mercedes._

_-Y que están esperando?-les dije._

_-Diva esto no te va a gustar… ayer estábamos en __Breadstix yyyy…_

_-Finn y Quinn están saliendo!-escupió Kurt interrumpiendo a Mercedes._

_-Que? Eso no puede ser me están mintiendo-les negué._

_-Sabíamos que no nos creerías, así que…les tomamos unas fotos-dijo Kurt mostrándomelas en su células. Era unas fotos de ellos abrasados, y diciéndose cosas al oído, pero la última fue la que mas me dolió en esa se estaban besando._

_-Esto no puede ser-dije con la voz casi quebrada._

_-Lo siento diva-dijo Mercedes palmeándome en la espalda,_

_-Yo, yo debo hablar con ellos-me fui corriendo a la escuela y ahí estaban en el casillero de Quinn todos amelcochados. Inmediatamente caminé hacia ellos._

_-No puedo creerlo chico, como pudieron?-les dije y se sorprendieron._

_-Rachel!-dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-Lo hubiera esperado de Finn, pero de ti Quinn, como pudiste? Que hay de Sam le prometiste que nunca los olvidarías…_

_-Es que me sentía sola-se justifico Quinn._

_-Ustedes son unos idiotas-les grite furiosa-Tu Quinn por engañar a Sam y tu Finn por traicionarlo._

_-Hey, hey te dejo que nos reclames pero no que nos insultes-dijo Finn molesto._

_-Entonces que pretendes, que nos tomemos de las manos y saltemos por toda la escuela celebrando que ustedes dos están haciéndole daño a mi mejor amigo? Eres estúpido o que?-dije sin poder controlarme._

_-Sabes que? Ya entiendo…tu no estas enojada por lo de Sam, tu estas furiosa por que yo estoy saliendo con Quinn._

_-Finn-tarto de detenerlo Quinn al ver que mis ojos se empañaban. _

_-No Quinn. Es mas estas celosa…tu no puedes aceptar que yo y Quinn tengamos la relación seria que nunca podre tener contigo y todo gracias a tu manera rara de quererme, así que no vengas a gritarnos por que tu no puedes ser feliz conmigo pero Quinn si-termino y esa fue la pero de las cosas que me haya dicho o hecho._

_-Quien eres Finn?-le pregunte con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en mis mejillas, inmediatamente me las limpie- Entiendo ustedes no cumplirán sus promesas y yo tampoco-apreté mis labios._

_-Rach…_

_-No tranquila Quinn…esto ya no me interesa, yo ya no quiero formar parte de su estúpido grupo de hipócritas-dije arrancando la F y la Q de mi pulsera y tirándolas a piso-Y no se preocupen no le diré nada a Sam-me fui._

_Esa tarde en el club glee…_

_-Chicos les tengo una noticia, es bueno…tal vez muy buena-dijo el señor Shue._

_-Suéltela de una vez Sr. S-le apresuro Puck._

_-Saben que todos los años escogen a un club para que valla de intercambio, pues….ESTE AÑO ESCOGIERON AL CLUB GLEE!-grito emocionada y todos nos emocionaron._

_-Entonces nos vamos de intercambio?-pregunto Mercedes._

_-Emm no-todos de callaron y lo miraron sin entender._

_-Entonces?-volvió a preguntar Mercedes._

_-Es que de hecho solo el capitán del club se va así que…-me miro a mí-Como Rachel es la primera capitana…Rachel te vas para Londres la próxima semana y regresas dentro de año y medio!_

_-De verdad?-pregunte sin poder creerlo._

_-Si señorita Berry si acepta…aquí esta su tiquete se va el otro lunes a las dos de la tarde-dijo el señor Shuster ofreciéndome el tiquete._

_-Rachel Berry se va a Londres!-grite y todos rieron._

_El lunes en el aeropuerto antes de irme…_

_-Ay mi prince te vamos a extrañar-dijo mi papi terminando el gran abrazo que me estaba dando._

_-Recuerdo que te visitaremos seguido-dijo mi papá._

_-Me van a hacer tanta falta-les conteste con otro abrazo._

_-Ay Diva nosotros también te vamos a extrañar-dijo Kurt con lágrimas._

_-No llores Kurt volveré en año y medio-le limpié las lágrima._

_-Lo se pero ahora quien vera 5 veces seguidas Funny Girl conmigo y Carole todos los sábados?_

_-Mercedes-dije._

_-A mi ni me mires, yo no soy de musicales-respondió Mercedes y yo la mire suplicante-Bueno tal vez…_

_-Segunda llamada a los pasajeros con destino a Londres Inglaterra…_

_-Adiós chicos-dije nos fundimos en un abrazo y me fui cuando iba a la puerta de abordaje alguien me detuvo…_

_-Rachel!-escuche la voz de Quinn._

_-Que quieres Quinn?-le pregunté._

_-Quiero disculparme, no quiero que te vallas enojado conmigo por que el me quiere mas a mí-me dijo con un tono de odiosidad._

_-Enserio?-le pregunte impactada._

_-Si, aún podemos ser mejores amigas-me extendió la mano._

_-Quinn avísame cuando la vieja Quinn mi verdadera amiga vuelva por que sinceramente no te voy a perdonar mientras sigas siendo Quinn la arrogante novia de Finn, adiós-le dije y me fui a mi nueva vida._

**Fin del Flashback.**

Tiempo de ahora año y medio después…

-Racheeeeel hooolaaaa!-me llamo Jenny y me saco de mis recuerdos…

-Que!

-Ay andas súper rara desde que te dijeron que pasado mañana volverás a tu país-me contesto.

-Lo siento es que sabes que significa eso?

-Nop- respondió.

-Que volveré a mi vieja escuela, sabes por que acepte el intercambio?-ella negó-Estaba huyendo de Quinn y Finn, yo no podía verlos se me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, imagínate que la única semana que los vi juntos cada vez que se besaban sentía que una daga me atravesaba el estomago y me faltaba el aire…

-Eres muy dramática-me regaño.

-No, sabes cuan enamorada estaba de Finn y ver lo con mi mejor amiga era un suicidio-mis ojos se empañaron.

-Estas-me corrigió-Tu todavía lo amas mira como te pones solo de hablar de él-yo baje la mirada.

-No sabes cuanto me duele-le dije.

-Rachel…lo siento, pero debes ser fuerte-ella me palmeó la espalda-Por tu bien…

**Dios que largo…bueno para el próximo Sam estará en Ohio y Quinn se lo encontrara como reaccionara…Me gustaría escuchar su opinión de este cap…preguntas?Ah y 2 cositas emm voy a cambiar mi nombre algo diminuto pero…por si acaso. Y segundo que este fic voy a seguir actualizando todos los domingos ok :) bueno nos leemos! Bye.**


	3. Regresaste…

**Hey como están lectoras y lectores ?:)Bueno espero que bien y que sus semanita estuviera llena de cosas buenas hoy estoy de muy buen humor así que hoy estoy muy contenta de actualizar jejeje bueno por fin sabrán quien es la voz y pues…se enteraran de muchas cosas….aquí va…**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 3: Regresaste…

Quinn POV.

Estábamos profundamente dormida cuando sonó mi radio despertador haciendo que me despertara…

-Buenos días Lima! Hoy queremos despertarlos de muy buena manera así que…son las seis de la mañana y pasaremos solo clásicos…

_**Injust a small town girl,**_

_**livin' in a lonely world**_

_**she took the midnight train goin' anywhere...**_

_**just a city boy,**_

_**born and raised in south detroithe**_

_**took the midnight train goin' anywhere...**_

Inmediatamente cuando sonó esa canción abrí mis ojos y una persona se me vino a la mente…_Rachel_ (suspire) ese era su dueto favorito con Finn…Como la extraño, aunque no volví a hablar con ella todavía siento que es mi mejor amiga y valla que me hace falta. En eso las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, rayos! Siempre que la recordaba me pasaba, últimamente más por que después de año y medio de popularidad, una relación con Finn y campeonatos de porristas, todo se vuelve una rutina. Dios! Me siento tan sola estar con Finn no es suficiente, si yo lo amo y el a mi pero…falta algo, no se que es pero si se que…quiero a mi amiga, es mas…lo quiero a…_él._ NO! Quinn debes olvidarlo TU estas con FINN! Y el en alguna parte de Texas seguramente con una chica y no volverá! así que deja de pensar en el…

En eso sonó mi teléfono:

-Alo?

-Quinn - hablo Finn

-Oh hola! como estas cariño?

-Bien! Bueno llamaba para decirte…que no voy a poder ir a la cena con tus padres…

-Que?

-Si, lo siento linda es que…mi mamá ocupa que la acompañe hacer algunas cosas - me explicó.

-Finn pero si esta cena la planeamos por meces - le reproché.

-Quinn, es que no puedo…

-Ah pero si fuera con los papas de Rachel te vale tu mamá no?

-Quinn que te pasa!.

-Sabes que? En este momento no quiero hablar contigo - le colgué furiosa y me fui a alistar para ir colegio ya que se me había hecho tarde.

Cuando llegue ya habían empezado las clases. Ni me moleste en entrar al salón decidí no ir, no tenias ganas estoy harta de lo mismo todos los días, ya ni siquiera el club glee me divierte, Rayos! No volvió a ser el mismo desde que Rachel se fue, ahora solo perdemos las competencias. Además de que es deprimente, no se que paso, desde cuando mi vida es tan horrible?. Todos los días debo poner buena cara para los demás aunque por dentro estoy muriendo…solo Finn me da fuerzas para vivir, ay odio pelear con él pero es que hoy no estoy de humor.

-Quinn! - me llamó Brittany.

-Que hay Britts?

-Q , tiene una pluma que me prestes es que mi gato me escondió la cartuchera y tengo exámen? - me preguntó.

-Claro, las tengo en mi casillero, ven - fuimos a mi casillero y se la entregue.

-Gracias y tu no tienes clases?

-Sip pero… no quiero ir me quedaré buscando unos libros y después llego a la segunda lección - le respondí y se fue.

Mientras buscaba mis libros algo a unos cuantos casilleros del mío me llamó la atencion…había un chico rubio, lo mire bien y no, no podía creerlo, no jamás, claro que no seguro estoy confundida. Seguí revisando mi casillero pero mi mirada se desvió de nuevo a él, no podía dejar de observarlo…esa camisa, no, no Quinn! En eso se dio la vuelta…

Se me salió el alma del cuerpo y mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, tenía que ser una ilusión Sam Evans no podía estar ahí RAYOS! Si, si era él y si ahí estaba. En eso se percato que yo lo miraba, volteó a verme y me sonrió (Juro que casi me derrito) yo entre en pánico, que iría a hablar con el y decirle **¨Hola Sam, lo siento no cumplí mi promesa y ahora soy novia de Finn, ah por cierto como estas?¨**Dios! eso le rompería el corazón (el pánico creció).

Decidí ir al baño de chicas ahí el no podría entrar, entonces salí corriendo, lo malo fue que el baño quedaba en dirección a su casillero y seguro él también salió corriendo por que chocamos, fue todo un desastre por que se me cayeron los libros al suelo y él muy caballerosamente me ayudo a juntarlos.

-Ten - dijo dándome el último. Hubo un silencio incomodo…yo lo miraba a él y él tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, pero a veces me miraba de reojo.

-Yo -Yo me tengo que ir - tartamudeé y intente irme, pero en eso él me detuvo agarrándome de del brazo.

-Espera, yo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero…necesitamos hablar - dijo con voz firme, yo tragué saliva y asentí.

-Podemos ir a la gradería del campo de futbol - sugerí y él asintió.

Sam POV.

-Sam ere tú?

-Santana! - dije contento y corrí a abrazarla - Ah me alegra tanto verte.

-Ay que te pasa? Por que tan empalagoso? - me pregunto extrañada.

-Yo pues…te extrañe, bueno en realidad a todos, es que me pone muy contento estar de vuelta - dije sonriéndole.

-Tranquilo pececito no es para tanto - dijo cruzándose de brazos pero luego sonrió - Bueno debo decir que me gusta un poquito verte.

-Tú nunca cambias - me reí.

-Como sea…Ahora cuéntame por que el desaparecido Sam Evans volvió?

-Mi papá logro que en su trabajo lo volvieran a transferir aquí - respondí.

-Otra preguntita…por que volviste a escoger esta escuela?

-Mas bien por quien-dijo con una sonrisa tonta, ella me miro confundida - Ay no te hagas tú ya lo sabes.

-No, en realidad no - respondió extrañada.

-Ay Santana, Quinn, ya sabes, nuestra promesa - ella se tapo la boca.

-Ah tu no sabes…

-Saber que?

-Lo de Quinn y Finn…

-De que hablas? - pregunté extrañado.

-OH POR DIOS TU NO SABES NADA!

-Entonces me lo puedes explicar? - dije expectante.

-Tranquilo tía Snixx te lo explicara…Mira meces después de que tú te fuiste tu dulce reinita Lucy Q Fabray se encontraba solita y desolada en su triste reino, pero un súper príncipe vino a rescatarla…Frankenteen haciendo que a la bruja de Wicked Barbra se le rompiera el corazón y se fuera por un tiempo de la mágica tierra de Oz.

-Que?

-Ósea Finn y Quinn están juntos! - grito exasperada.

-Eso no puede ser cierto - dije negando con la cabeza.

-Ay si, míralo en Facebook - dijo mientras empezaba a mascar chicle.

-Donde esta Rachel? Yo no te puedo creer, necesito hablar con ella - dije buscándola con la mirada desesperado.

-Ya te dije que se fue, esta en Londres Inglaterra de intercambio - yo me enfurecí y cuando vi el basurero que tenia junto a mi lo patee.

-Maldita sea! Rachel nunca me dijo nada - grité.

-Ay cálmate! Piensa a ella también le hicieron daño - y ahora mi furia paso a tristeza.

-Cuando vuelve? - pregunté.

-No lo sé, se fue hace año y medio - Rayos! Hace 2 años que hablo con Rachel por chat y ella nunca me dijo nada.

-Ya entiendo por que Quinn dejo de mandarme correos después de un tiempo -mire el piso - Y desde cuando sale con Finn?

-Yo que se, pregúntale a ella - dijo volteándose - Ah y por cierto me voy…Medio gusto verte creo - dijo y se fue.

Busque a Quinn por todas partes, pero no la encontré, finalmente me rendí y fui a mi casillero a recoger mis libros para ir a clases…fue cuando sentí unos ojos clavados en, así que me voltee para descubrir que era ella, disidí ir a topármela y fue cuando chocamos…finalmente estamos aquí en la gradería del campo de futbol con un incomodo silencio que ninguno se atreve a romper.

-Así que regresaste - ella hablo primero sin mirarme.

-Sip - dije frio.

-No creí que lo harías…

-No creíste que cumpliría mi promesa - comente molesto.

-Creo que debo decirte algo - me miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-Me vas a hablar de tu y Finn? - pregunte enfadado.

-Sam, no te enojes - intento calmarme.

-Que no me enoje? Quinn 2 años, 2 malditos años en los que no salí con ninguna chica, no me le acerque a ninguna…Dios! Se burlaron tanto de mi pensaban que era gay! - grité.

-Y tu que crees que yo pasé, lloré todas las noches durante 5 meces por ti, yo te amaba y tu te vas así sin mas y me dejas sola! - ella también exploto.

-Ah pero no tardaste en conseguir compañía…

-No es lo que tú crees, Finn también se sentía solo y pues empezamos a hablar y a vernos…solo paso - se calmo y al verla tan indefensa también lo hice. Yo me pare y me puse enfrente de ella.

-Quinn, que hay de Rachel? Ella amaba a Finn, lo que paso conmigo es pasable por que yo te deje…pero que hay de ella? Ella no te hiso nada para que la lastimaran, no me imagino como le rompieron el corazón - mi pobre amiga.

-Yo, yo no quise herirla, lo juro a ninguno de los dos.- de sus ojos bajaron lágrimas.

-Pues lo hiciste, nos heriste a los dos - dije mirando al piso.

-Sam lo siento tanto, perdóname si? - me tomo la mano y yo la mire a los ojos - Por favor.

-Esta bien – suspire - Todos cometemos errores.

-Gracias - sonrió y me abrazo - Es bueno que podamos ser amigos.

-Ahí hay un problema - me miro extrañada - Yo no quiero ser tu amigo - me acerque tentativamente hacia ella.

-No?

-No, quiero volver a ser lo que era antes - le dije tomándola de la cintura. Estábamos muy cerca y cuando…

-Sam, no, no puedo! - grito y me empujo hacia atrás - No puedo hacer esto, yo estoy con Finn y aunque no lo creas yo lo amo y el me ama a mi, se que después de todo lo que paso debería volver contigo pero…no puedo - me acaricio la mejilla.

-Pero él engaña a todas…

-Sam él cambio para estar conmigo-dijo tranquilamente mientras cogía su bolso-Lo siento-me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.

**NN POV**

Desde lejos alguien divisaba la escena de los rubios, cierto chico alto y de cabello oscuro.

-Regresaste Sam-murmuro y por un momento pensó que le hubiera gustado que _ella ___también regresara.

-Finn, vamos la practica termino! - lo llamo Puck.

-Si ya voy - dijo el quarterback mientras pensaba en que debía hablar con su novia…

Esa noche en la casa de los Evans...

Sam estaba conectado en Facebook cuando noto que alguien se conecto…Rachel.

**Sam: POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!**

**Rachel: Ay hola Rachel /Hola Sam, como estas? /Bien y tu? /Bien gracias…Creo que así se saluda cuando no has hablado con alguien por meces :P-Ni siquiera se de que me estas hablando?**

**Sam: No te hagas la tonta…**

**Rachel: No lo me haciendo :l Explícame de que estas hablando?**

**Sam: Estoy hablando de Quinn y Finn de que son novios y tu no me dijiste nada, se que tu la sabias :(**

**Rachel: Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, de verdad yo quise decirte pero no quería lastimarte además de que no me correspondía :(**

**Sam: No lo hiciste, bueno al menos no tú…lo que me molesta es que no me lo dijeras y que te fueras a Londres sin avisarme :(**

**Rachel: Perdón, perdón, perdón :(**

**Sam: Esta bien estas perdonada, supongo que entiendo por que te fuiste…**

**Rachel: De hecho me siento como una cobarde, digo es como si hubiera huido de mis problemas.**

**Sam: Míralo del lado positivo hubiera sido peor si te hubieras quedado, no  
>?<strong>

**Rachel: No estoy segura, tal vez si me hubiera quedado las cosas serian diferentes.**

**Sam: O serian peores.**

**Rachel: No lo se.**

**Sam: Y no sabremos… una pregunta Rach…**

**Rachel: La que sea.**

**Sam: Tú hablas con Quinn?**

**Rachel: No, no lo hago :(**

**Sam: Por que?**

**Rachel: Sam cuando me entere de que ellos dos salían me enfurecí, me enoje demasiado y les grite en el pasillo.**

**Les dije cosas horribles y los insulte, Quinn se quedo callada pero Finn me respondió a lo que les dije y no con insultos Sam, si no con palabras y frases hirientes, fue como si la realidad de todos esos años me callera en los hombros y yo no pude mas arranque sus iniciales de mi pulsera y les dije que no quería ser su amiga…**

**Sam: Eso es rudo.**

**Rachel: Pues si, yo creo que estaba furiosa y con el corazón hecho pedazos por eso actué así…**

**Sam: Con toda razón. **

**Rachel: Si pero me hubiera gustado tratarlos de otra manera. En fin. Quinn tomo una actitud muy arrogante (Yo creo que Finn le metió mucho cuento) Cuando yo me iba a ir para Londres ella llego a pedirme que siguiéramos siendo amigas, pero ella todavía tenia esa actitud y yo seguía enfadada, así que le dije que me avisara cuando volviera a ser la Quinn de antes para volver a ser amigas.**

**Sam: Rachel no crees que eso fue un poquito dramático?**

**Rachel: Un poco pero…siento que en alguna parte de mi punto tengo razón, bueno la cosa es que por 5 meces ella me mando correos todas las semanas, después creo que se canso y entonces solo me los mando una vez al mes, yo estaba muy enojada para contestarle y ya después estaba muy triste para escribirle :(**

**Sam: No se que decirte Rachie…**

**Rachel: Lo peor Sam es que la extraño sabes…me hace falta mi mejor amiga :`(**

**Sam: Te entiendo Quinn también me hacia mucha falta…**

**Rachel: Como te hacia que ya no la extrañas?**

**Sam: Nop.**

**Rachel: Por que?**

**Sam: Hay algo que no te he dicho…**

**Rachel: Que?**

**Sam: Estoy en Lima :)**

**Rachel: Que? Como, como estas ahí?**

**Sam: A mi papá lo transfirieron otra vez.**

**Rachel: Sam eso es genial!**

**Sam: Lo se y pues hoy volví a la escuela :)**

**Rachel: Ya entiendo como es que te enteraste de todo…**

**Sam: Sip, Santana me lo conto todo cuando me la encontré en el pasillo, según yo iba a correr hacia Quinn…**

**Rachel: Esa perra de Santana :**

**Sam: Rachel! Amen, se te callo la biblia, recógela :O**

**Rachel: Jejeje no seas exagerado.**

**Sam: Londres te ha hecho daño eh?**

**Rachel: Un poco, no te imaginas pero que ahora tu muy educadito jajajaja.**

**Sam: Ay Rach :)**

**Rachel: Sam?**

**Sam: Que?**

**Rachel: Tu, Tu hablaste con Finn en algún momento?**

**Sam: No, siempre me pareció muy extraño que nunca me mandara correos…y que hay de ti tu nunca hablaste con él después de la pelea?**

**Rachel: Pues si solo una vez…me sentí culpable por haberles gritado así que lo hice…le hablé…**

**Flashback**

_Me levante temprano a terminar un trabajo y para las 6 ya lo tenia terminado así que decidí meterme en Facebook un rato…y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar, alguien se conecto…Finn._

_-Que raro en Lima son las dos de la mañana - me dije a mi misma._

_Pensé algo por un segundo, suspire, me arme de valor y lo hice:_

_**Rachel: Hola…**_

_Estuve muy atenta a la pantalla pasaron…10,15,20 minutos , me rendí y cuando me iba a desconectar…_

_**Finn: Hola, como la llevas?**_

_**Rachel: Bien, Londres es lindo y que hay de ti como vas?**_

_**Finn: Yo pues, bien…**_

_Y ahora que? No tenia mas tema de conversación…entonces respire hondo y tecleé:_

_**Rachel: Yyy como esta Quinn?**_

_**Finn: Bien.**_

_Pude notar el cambio de respuesta y en ese momento decidí que era hora de hablar y yo debía disculparme._

_**Rachel: Creo que debemos hablar…**_

_**Finn: Yo no quiero hablar.**_

_**Rachel: Por que?**_

_**Finn: Rachel estoy harto de sentirme mal…**_

_**Rachel: Tal vez si lo hablamos ya no te sientas mal.**_

_**Finn: Y de que quieres que hablemos? No hay nada que decir…**_

_**Rachel: No crees que…hay disculpas que pedir.**_

_Iba a empezar a disculparme…_

_**Finn: Quieres que me disculpé?**_

_**Rachel: No para nada.**_

_Él comprendió mal…_

_**Finn: Rachel estoy harto, si harto de tener que pedirte disculpas por todo lo que hago.**_

_**Rachel: Tal vez si no hicieras las cosas mal…**_

_**Finn: Perdón?**_

_**Rachel: Sí si no fueras la clase de persona que eres, si cambiaras de actitud.**_

_**Finn: Rachel basta! Estoy cansado de que me digas que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti!**_

_**Rachel: De que hablas? **_

_**Finn: De que lo único que siempre eh querido para los dos es que estemos juntos y cuando logro un simple contacto contigo tu siempre me rechazas!**_

_**Rachel: Te rechazo o tú lo arruinas todo?**_

_**Finn: Por que siempre tengo que ser yo el que comete los errores? Por que simplemente no puedes quererme como soy?**_

_**Rachel: Finn yo te quiero pero como pretendes que este contigo si siempre termino con el corazón destrozado, tu no lo entiendes por que no te duele!**_

_**Finn: Que no me duele? Sabes cuanto tiempo lloré por no tenerte? Por que no me hablabas o por perderte, me sentí como un idiota, siempre me culpe por cada vez que te perdí, Rachel nunca derrame tantas lagrimas como lo hice por ti!**_

_Cuando termine de leer el mensaje me di cuenta de que tenía un gran nudo en la garganta._

_**Rachel: Puede que te hayas sentido mal, pero yo te…AMABA y tu no me quisiste lo suficiente como para cambiar, puedes entender ese dolor? El dolor de saber que no vales la pena eso es peor…**_

_**Finn: No valías la pena? Después de lo de Santana hice de todo para que me perdonaras, para que al menos pudiéramos ser amigos, pero tu seguías distante trate de cambiar ser de una sola chica y entonces comencé a salir con Tina pero no podía verte pasar y querer besarte o tomarte entre mis brazos, ahí fue cuando, pues…recaí empecé a ver a Penny; un día decidí terminar con eso, rompí con Tina pero no con Penny, fue el día de tu cumpleaños ese día que nos dimos ese hermoso beso yo supe que no podría vivir sin ti, así que iba a terminar también con Penny fue el día que nos viste, no quería romperle en los pasillos se que tal vez no fue la mejor forma de hablarle pero…lo iba a hacer en eso tu nos viste, eso me quebró. Fue ahí donde volví a andar con un montón de chicas, en eso tú volviste a hablarme y fue cuando le prometí a Sam que haría todo lo posible para estar contigo.**_

_**Rachel: Entonces por que empezaste a salir con Quinn?**_

_**Finn: Por que tú nunca me diste señales de que me siguieras queriendo, te hiciste más amiga mía, hasta me contaste sobre los chicos que en ese momento te gustaban por eso pensé que yo ya no significaba nada para ti, no mas que un amigo así que me enoje y decidí rendirme pero…estaba demasiado molesto contigo quería herirte como tu me heriste, así que pensé ¨Con quien tengo que empezar a salir para herir a Rachel¨ Esa era tu mejor amiga…Quinn.**_

_**Rachel: No era mi intención lastimarte Finn, yo más bien quería estar contigo que te contara ese tipo de cosas era para que te pusiera celoso no para herirte…**_

_**Finn: Rachel te amaba demasiado como para que no doliera.**_

_**Rachel: Me amabas?**_

_**Finn: Si lo hacia con locura.**_

_**Rachel: Ósea que ya no lo haces?**_

_**Finn: Puede que al principio fuera por venganza que salía con Quinn pero ahora…yo la quiero.**_

_**Rachel: La amas?**_

_**Finn: Yo…**_

_**Rachel: Tú no la amas…**_

_**Finn: Si tal vez no la amo pero ella no esta en Londres odiándome!**_

_**Rachel: Tal vez no fue buena idea hablarte…de hecho creo que fue muy mala.**_

_**Finn: No me digas?**_

_**Rachel: Tranquilo yo no te hablare más.**_

_**Finn: Bien!**_

_**Rachel: Bien!**_

_Cuando vi a Finn desconectarse me di cuenta de que me bajaban las lágrimas de los ojos._

**Fin del flashback**

**Rachel: Ese día llore toda la mañana y no pude ir a clases…**

**Sam: Lo siento tanto.**

**Rachel: Esta bien no es nada.**

**Sam: Ay Rach como me gustaría estar contigo para abrazarte :( **

**Rachel: Sip, me haces falta Sammy…**

**Sam: Y tú a mi…cuando volverás?**

**Rachel: No lo se.**

**Sam: Que triste…**

**Rachel: Sip :(**

**Sam: Bueno en fin me tengo que ir a dormir aquí ya es tarde…**

**Rachel: Ok Bye.**

**Sam: Un momento…**

**Rachel: Que?**

**Sam: Si aquí son las diez en Londres son las dos de la mañana verdad?**

**Rachel: Ajam…**

**Sam: Que haces despierta a esa hora?**

**Rachel: Estaba haciendo una tarea.**

**Sam: Entonces mejor tú también vete a la cama señorita.**

**Rachel: Si señor, adiós.**

**Sam: Bye.**

**Rachel: Te quiero.**

**Sam: Yo igual o más :)**

Rachel cerró su laptop y se sentó en su cama e inmediatamente se comenzó a reír sola.

-Ay Sam si supieras que ya estoy aquí - se dijo a si misma.

…

**Y que les pareció?Tal vez Finn no es tan malo eh? Para el próximo ya Rachel vuelve! Definitivamente no puedo actualizar los domingo es que escribo a mano y no puedo lo siento! Gracias por los comentarios! :)**

**Sugerencias?**

**Los quiere Clau***


	4. Rachel is here part 1

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios…bueno aquí va cuarto capítulo, ya vuelve RACHEL! Un momento impactante….espero que les guste.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**

Capítulo: Rachel is here part 1.

Finn POV.

-Finn apúrate! Ya tengo que irme y tu prometiste llevarme! – grito mi mamá desde el piso de abajo.

-Voy mamá – le conteste, cogí mi bolso y tome la foto que estaba debajo de mi almohada – Deséame suerte Rachel, debo cantar hoy en el club, sabes que es para ti – le di un beso y la guarde sé que parezco un tonto pero la sonrisa de Rachel siempre me quita los nervios.

-Finn ya es tarde! – salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras corriendo.

-Vamos ma – le dije tomando las llaves, salimos de la casa, nos montamos al auto y empecé a conducir – Llegamos señorita – le dije cuando terminamos el trayecto.

-Gracias cariño…ah por cierto hoy voy a salir con Burt así que llegare un poco más tarde – yo asentí y luego ella me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Ay cariño puedes traer a casa a Kurt hoy? Blaine se le descompuso el auto…

-Mamá no te preocupes yo lo traigo – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te quiero Finn y pórtate bien! – me dijo y luego se fue.

Yo la vi alejarse y me fui para la escuela, cuando llegue vi a Santana sentada en el capo de su auto no había nadie…así que camine hacia ella.

-Mira quien está aquí – dijo al verme.

-En tu auto o en el mío?

-En el mío se pueden reclinar los asientos – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso me encanta, de acuerdo en el tuyo – lee conteste mientras le envolvía la cintura.

-Ven! – me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia adentro, inmediatamente nos empezamos a besa desenfrenadamente – Hudson me vuelves loca!

-Tú también linda – le respondí entre besos.

-Yyy Quinn te hace sentir así?

-No, no como tú – le dije y entonces ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa…Luego de un hora de diversión salimos del auto.

-Nunca me canso de nuestros matutinos encuentros clandestinos – dijo Santana acomodándose la coleta.

-Yo tampoco hermosa – dije besándola.

-Bueno me voy debo ir a toparme a Brittany – se despidió de mí y se fue.

-Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo una voz conocida y luego sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

-A que te refieres?

-El estacionamiento es un lugar peligroso, Quinn se puede dar cuenta, lo sé por experiencia propia – me contesto Puck y luego empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela – Además debes de andar ma precavido ahora que BarbieBoy regreso.

-Primero no llames a Sam así porque aparte de todo él era mi mejor amigo y segundo entiendo tendré más cuidado ella jamás se dará cuenta – le dije mientras llegábamos a mi casillero.

-Bueno yo solo te digo…

-Okey emmm gracias?...

-Hablando de otra emmm ya tienes una canción para el club Glee? – me pregunto.

-Sí y tú?

-No…puedo cantar contigo?

-Nop – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-De por sí que ni quería – dijo ofendido y empezó a irse – Nos vemos Hudson.

-Ok Puckerman – cerré mi casillero y me dispuse a ir a clase.

-Finn! – alguien me llamo y cuando me voltee era Quinn.

-Oh hola Quinn – la salude mirando al piso.

-Finn podemos hablar?

-Claro! pero antes…lo siento– me disculpe.

-No yo lo siento – me contesto ella – No debí tratarte mal.

-Y yo no debí cancelar la cena de ayer, era importante para ti – le sonreí de medio lado pero amargamente.

-Pero tenías que ayudar a tu mamá y yo debí entenderte….

-Qué tal si lo dejamos así – le dije extendiendo mis brazos y ella me abrazo por mucho tiempo – Estas bien?

-Sí, solo te extrañe – dijo soltándome.

-Segura?

-Si – contesto y luego medio un pequeño beso.

-Mejor cambiamos de tema, supiste que…Sam volvió? – ella se puso helada con la pregunta.

-Emmm si, si yo, yo hable con él…

-Enserio y de qué? – pregunte interesado.

-Yo emmm de – suspiro – Él y yo pues – miro al piso – Teníamos cosas que arreglar.

-Qué cosas?

-Ah…nada malo – se puso nerviosa.

-No me quieres decir…

-Finn es que eran cosas entre Sam y yo, como te digo nada malo pero…no puedo decirte – me miro a los ojos incomoda.

-Está bien…confió en ti – la tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-Gracias – me respondió sonriente.

-Bueno vamos a clases – le dije mientras la jalaba al aula.

Rachel POV.

-Lista Prince? Ya llegamos – dijo mi papá cuando se estaciono enfrente de la escuela.

-No! No me voy a bajar – dije entrando en pánico.

-Rachel…

-No quiero! – dije como niña consentida.

-Rachel, porque estas nerviosa? – pregunto papi.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa!

-Sí, sí lo estás, cuando estas nerviosa actúas como niña malcriada – Rayo! mi papi me conoce demasiado, bueno los dos.

-Okey tengo PANICO! – grite dramáticamente – No quiero entrar ahí, no quiero ver a Fuinn, tampoco a Sam, tengo miedo, no TERROR de que va a pasar cuando les hable o que va a pasar después de eso, estoy asustada hasta la uñas!

-Ay Cariño, no los veras hoy, solo iremos a ver al director – dijo papá.

-Pero qué tal si me los encuentro en el pasillo? – le pregunte.

-Leroy, Rachel tiene razón eso puede ser muy peligroso – comento papi.

-Hiram! No me ayudes – lo reprendió – Rachel debes ser fuerte y valiente como toda una Berry.

-Pero…de acuerdo no tengo más escusas – dije dándome por vencida.

-Entonces estas lista para bajarte? – pregunto papi.

-Mmm eso creo – conteste dudosa.

-Bueno vamos – se bajaron del auto y me abrieron la puerta.

-Andando cariño – nos dirigimos a la puerta y cuando entramos les tome la mano como una niñita en su primer día de Kínder – Sabes dónde queda la oficina del director linda? – pregunto papá y yo le señale el camino.

-Hola, buenas amm vinimos a una reunión con el director – le dijo papi a la secretaria.

-Ustedes son los Berry 's? – Asentimos – Pasen – nos indicó y así lo hicimos.

-Buenos días – dijimos al entrar con el director.

-Oh señores Berry 's, siéntense por favor – dijo señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio.

La razón por la cual estoy aquí es por qué debemos hacer un papeleo antes de entrar a clases, además debo de dar un ''informe'' sobre que hice en Londres, se suponía que los chicos que iban conmigo tenían que votar por una persona para hacerlo y adivinen quien gano?. Yo empecé a relatarle al director sobre que había hecho en Londres, mis buenas experiencias, las lecciones de vida, todo lo que aprendí de las personas ahí absolutamente TODO. En eso pase toda la mañana y a eso de la una de la tarde fui terminando. Entonces decidimos tomar un descanso para ir a almorzar.

Mis padres y yo fuimos a Breadtixs para después volver a la escuela, lo único que quedaba por hacer era el papeleo para que mañana yo pudiera entrar a la escuela regularmente, yo estaba muy aburrida viéndolos hablar y hablar hasta que se me ocurrió una idea:

-Papá puedo ir a darme una vuelta por el colegio? – le pregunte interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Claro princesa ve – me contesto y yo salí satisfecha de la oficina del director.

Empecé a recorrer la escuela: primero fui a los pasillos, más exactamente a mi casillero estaba por dentro todo lleno de cosas pero mis cosas seguían ahí : Mis calendarios , mis estrellas, mis viejos libros, mis afiches de Barbra, mi laca para el cabello, las fotos de mis amigos y mis cosas de maquillaje que eche en mi bolso para luego, después fui a visitar varias aulas, también fui a la biblioteca, a la cafetería, al gimnasio y finalmente llegue a el aula del coro, me pareció muy raro verla vacía pero así aproveche para entrar.

Esa aula me traía tantos recuerdos risas, llantos, peleas, tantas canciones y muchas cosas más que me hicieron derramar un par de lágrimas. Mis manos recorrieron las sillas, los instrumentos, las paredes todo hasta llegar el piano en el que toque unas cuantas notas recordando mis canciones favoritas, después de eso salí antes de que alguien me viera. Luego de ir a la sala de coro fui a la cancha de futbol y finalmente entre para dirigirme a la oficina del director pero cuando pasaba junto al auditorio oí una música y sin pensarlo dos veces entre.

Me coloque en uno de los balcones de los lados para poder ver mejor. En ese momento Tina terminaba de interpretar una linda canción y todos le aplaudían…Ahí estaban todos mis viejos amigos Mike, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, junto a ellos cuatro chicos que no conocía, Sam (Una sonrisa se me salió al verlo), Quinn y finalmente él. Cuando lo vi mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, Rayos! Esto iba a estar difícil.

-Excelente Tina lo hiciste maravilloso – dijo el Señor Shue – Alguien más que quiera cantar? – pregunto y Finn levanto la mano – Ven Finn, escuchemos lo que tienes – fue directo a el escenario.

-Esta es para ti – dijo mirando a Quinn, en eso sentí como si fuera a vomitar.

La música comenzó a sonar… yo conocía bastante bien esa canción era hermosa…lo raro era que no combinaba con la situación:

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing **_– empezó cantando con mucho sentimiento.

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_ – pero miraba al vacío, no a Quinn, como si tratara de recordar algo.

_**While you are far away and dreaming**_ – en ese momento su mirada cambio de dirección extrañamente hacia Santana, él le cerro el ojo y ella le tiro un beso.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender **_– NO! sé muy bien lo que significa eso….lo conoszco lo he visto hacer eso por años con otras chicas….

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_ – No a mi mejor amiga, tenía que hacer algo….

_**Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure **_– sin detenerme a pensarlo lo hice, camine hasta el escenario, me quede detrás del telón y….

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep**_ – comencé a cantar.

_**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing**_ – todos comenzaron a mirar a todos lugares y a buscar de donde venía la voz.

_**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do**_ – Finn se veía muy perdido y desconcertado.

_**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing **_– Sam estaba sonriendo.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**_ – seguí cantando y esta vez Finn se quedó callado.

_**And I wondering what you are dreaming**_ – empecé a salir de detrás del telón y cuando me vieron se quedaron impactados.

_**Wondering if it's me you are seeing**_ – Finn me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero yo seguí avanzando hacia él.

_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together**_ – Mire hacia el público, Sam estaba de pie sonriéndome emocionado y el resto estaba con la boca abierta. Sonreí para aliviar un poco la tensión.

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever**_ – me quede parada junto a Finn y él no apartaba la vista de mí.

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep**_ – en ese momento Finn empezó a cantar el coro conmigo y de repente me sonrió.

_**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing**_ – Cuando lo hiso todo el resto del mundo desapareció…era como cuando antes solíamos cantar duetos.

_**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do**_ – no pude evitar sonreírle un poco también.

_**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a**_ thing – él empezó a cantar con mucha más emocionalidad, como si la canción expresara sus sentimientos…camino hacia mí y quedamos cara a cara.

_**And I don't want to miss one smile**_ – Finn canto esa parte mirándome a los ojos y luego tomo mi mano, lo que hiso que miles de sensaciones explotaran en mi interior.

_**I don't want to miss one kiss**_ – yo cante esa parte y lo tome del rostro con una mano.

_**I just want to be with you right here with you**_ – sin querer mire a los chicos…casi todos lloraban excepto Sam que se tapaba la boca sonriendo y Quinn y Santana que miraba enfadadas, aunque a Quinn se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

_**Just like this, I just want to hold you close**_ – Finn tenía los ojos empañados…

_**I feel your heart so close to mine**_ – él dirigió su mano hasta mi corazón que latía a mil por hora.

_**And just stay here in this moment**_ – lo jale para que camináramos por el resto del escenario.

_**For all of the rest of time**_ – el medio una vuelta y quedamos muy cerca…pero yo me aleje un poco.

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep **_

_**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing **_– seguimos cantando…

_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing **_– al final quedamos frente a frente y muuuy cerca.

Todos se pararon de sus asientos para aplaudirnos, pero yo no podía quitarlos ojos de los de Finn y el de los míos; algo nos unía, una conexión inexplicable que no me dejaba querer alejarme, era tan…fuerte.

-Rachel… - dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello, yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto. En ese momento Quinn carraspeo sacándonos del momento, Finn la miro confundido, me miro a mí, yo tuve un pequeño momento de pánico yyy salí corriendo – Espera! – los oí gritar a todos, sin embargo seguí hasta llegar a la oficina del director, donde estaban mis padres esperándome.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa!

-Sí, sí lo estás, cuando estas nerviosa actúas como niña malcriada – Rayo! mi papi me conoce demasiado, bueno los dos.

-Oh cariño ya estás aquí – dijo papi al verme.

-Si vámonos ya – les dije apurada.

-Ok, gracias por todo – dijo papá y luego fuimos al estacionamiento a montarnos al auto – Rachel estas bien? Te ves algo alterada – pregunto mientras encendía el auto.

-Estoy bien, papá solo…vámonos – le conteste y así fue.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, fui directo a mi habitación y en toda la noche solo baje para cenar. Mis papas me decían que Sam me estaba llamando, pero yo les dije que no le contestaran y cuando me preguntaron que me sucedía lo único que hice fu ponerme a llorar…Que voy a hacer mañana? tengo que ir a clases y no tengo cara para ver a ninguno…o peor no creo que pueda soportar ver a Quinn con Finn sin que se me salgan las lágrimas…Necesito que alguien me ayude!

**Que les pareció? Lo se cortó pero es que son dos partes no me cabe todo lo que va a pasar en este capítulo es que es DEMACIADO, me gustaría saber que piensan plissss si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si debo dejar de escribirlo, cualquier cosa, solo denle click en el botón de abajo y déjenme su opinión….**

**La canción es de _Aerosmith _y es _i don't wanna miss a things, _es simplemente hermosa y siempre quise que Finchel la cantara….espero que se la hayan imaginado.**

**Gracias por todo!**


	5. Rachel is here part 2

**Holaaaa, que tal? Como les va? Espero que bien , gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este cap. les guste…tal vez Finn empiece a cambiar su opinión de él desde aquí…jejeje**

**Glee no me pertenece….**

Capítulo 5: Rachel is here part 2.

Rachel POV.

A las 6 de la mañana mi despertador sonó e inmediatamente abrí mis ojos y un terrible dolor de cabeza me invadió, _eso te pasa por no dormir en toda la noche…_RAYOS! Ayer me acosté desde las 11 y no logre cerrar los ojos hasta las 4 de la mañana, claro siento que mi cabeza va a estallar; me levante de la cama y corrí a alistarme, me puse un vestido azul con unas pantis negras, un suéter y unos zapatos de charol negros, me coloqué un poco de maquillaje tratando de cubrirme mis enormes ojeras sin mucho resultado y finalmente baje a desayunar. Mis padres me recibieron con una gran sonrisa tratando de darme ánimo y aunque me hicieron sentir un poco mejor no cambio mucho la situación. Después de desayunar papá me llevo a la escuela…

Cuando llegue vi que estaban Sam y dos de los chicos nuevos (era una castaña y un chico extranjero) en la puerta como vigilando, definitivamente me estaban esperando, pero yo ni loca iba a pasar por ahí…así que corrí hasta la entrada trasera pero...Tina, Artie y otro chico de rastas estaban de ese lado. Camine hasta la entrada del GYM pero justamente Santana, Quinn y Brittany merodeaban la puerta RAYOS! Se me están acabando las entradas, en la entrada del auditorio Mercedes, Kurt y otro chico de lindo peinado, la de la cancha de futbol Finn, Puck y Mike, cual más? Ya sé LA ENTRADA DE LA PISCINA! …bien! No había nadie, finalmente entre por ahí. No contaban con esa!

Camine sigilosamente hasta mi casillero, cogí una pañoleta y unas gafas de sol y me las puse (así no podrán reconocerme). Fui a mi clase y me senté atrás, casi se me sale el alma cuando Mike entro, gracias a Dios se sentó adelante y cuando se terminó la clase salí corriendo para que no me viera…objetivo logrado! El resto de la mañana paso tranquila, no tuve ninguna clase con los chicos, bueno matemáticas me tocaba con Finn, pero por dicha no llego…claro que cuando veía a alguno de los chicos acercarse por los pasillos salía corriendo, los vi buscarme disimuladamente por todos lados y eso me hiso sentirme mal, se estaban preocupando por mí pero el pánico me invadía y el hecho de hablar de la situación y contarles a todos lo que ha pasado o incluso ver a Quinn y Finn me asustaba…y lo estaba haciendo los evite lo más que pude hasta que la hora del club Glee llego, definitivamente de esta no me escapaba….

Sam POV

-Buscaron en la biblioteca? – pregunté.

-Sí – respondió Tina.

-En la cafetería?

-Sí – esta vez contesto Brittany.

-En el auditorio, seguros que buscaron en el auditorio?- volví a preguntar.

-Que sí! – gritó Quinn exasperada – Buscamos por todas partes!.

-Hasta fuimos a la dirección a preguntar si había venido y se supone que si lo hiso! – agregó Santana.

-No puede ser que todo el club la esté buscando…digo está aquí yo la vi, todos la vimos, no es que me lo imagine… - dije frustrado.

-Si Sam todos la vimos, pero parece que Rachel no quiere ser encontrada – dijo Kurt.

-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo lo que le hicieron quien va a querer volver a verlos – Santana hablo con voz odiosa y miro a Quinn y a Finn.

-Cállate Santana! – le ordeno Quinn y tomo la mano de Finn. Rayos! Si voy a venir a esta escuela necesito acostumbrarme a eso. Por cierto Finn ha estado callado y mirando al piso desde que llego…raro…

-Cállate tú! Haber tengo razón o no? – Santana pregunto mirando a todos quienes empezaron a asentir y hacer disturbios.

-Ya basta dejen de pelear! – dije antes de que se pusiera peor.

-El rubio tiene razón – dijo el chico que siempre anda con Kurt…como me dijeron que se llama…Blaine! – Y por cierto no entiendo por qué hacen tanto alboroto por una simple chica?

-No es solo una simple chica! – por primera vez Finn habló – Rachel es la chica con la voz más hermosa que hay, además es linda, lista, divertida, tiene más talento que cualquier artista en el mundo y principalmente es la capitana principal del club Glee! – terminó casi gritando y todos lo miramos impactados excepto Quinn que lo miro algo indignada.

-Lo-lo siento yo no sabía, de hecho pensé que Quinn era la capitana – Blaine se disculpó.

-Por qué pensaste eso? – preguntó Mercedes.

-No sé es que Quinn siempre canta los solos con Finn y como si sé que él es el capitán, lo deduje- se explicó…Que? Como que Finn canta los duetos con Quinn! Diablos! Yo siempre era el que cantaba con ella.

-Siiii de hecho yo también lo pensé – dijo el chico de los rastas, Joe.

-Pues no! Rachel Barbra Berry es la única capitana del club – dijo Kurt molesto.

-Kurt tiene razón, además ella es genial como capitana; miren sé que yo acabo de volver pero…se de una buena fuente -Santana- que desde que ella se fue no han ganado ninguna competencia, escuchen en 3 semanas son las seccionales, definitivamente tenemos que ganar y no lo haremos sin nuestra capitana, así que no pararemos de buscarla hasta que aparezca! – termine mi discurso y me faltaba el aire. Es increíble como Rachel logra dar estos discursos…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sam – dijo Finn y me sonrió como decidido.

-Gracias! Ahora seguros que bloquearon todas las entradas en la mañana? – pregunté.

-Que sí, Sam! – respondieron todos en coro.

-Pues…parece que la entrada de la piscina se les olvido – escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí y todos se quedaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Cuando voltee…Ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga, que tanto busqué y ahí estaba, ella apareció solita. No sé por qué pero se veía más linda, diferente, de cierta forma más atractiva…_Por qué estas pensado esto? Ve con ella_ – me dijo mi voz interior. Y así lo hice camine hasta ella y la abrace fuertemente tanto que la levante del suelo.

-Sammy, me da gusto verte – dijo cuando la solté.

-A mí también Rachie – hace tanto no la llamo así.

-Te extrañe.

-Yo más… - le dije, en ese momento note que suspiro y desvió disimuladamente su mirada a…Finn…

Finn POV.

_Desde que Rachel apareció ayer en el auditorio me he sentido un poco perdido, ni siquiera fui a clases. Rayos! Temía que este día llegara, y llego justo en este momento tan complicado, cuando tengo esta difícil situación con Quinn y Santana..._

_Siendo sincero…ya se lo que va a pasar, sé que con que Rachel me dé una señal, una simple e insignificante señal las voy a mandar a volar y eso no lo quiero hacer porque…bueno Santana no me importa mucho pero Quinn, ella es mi mejor amiga, nos contamos todo, ella me apoya, yo a ella, estar con ella es lindo y la quiero, pero Rachel a Rachel yo la AMO y muero por ella desde que la conocí; si bueno hemos tenido altos y bajos pero aun así yo la amo. Rayos! La razón por la cual nunca he terminado con Quinn es porque no quiero que nos pase lo que pasa con todas la parejas que terminan y nunca se vuelven a hablar es que aparte de todo Quinn es mi amiga y no la quiero perder, pero DIOS ES RACHEL!_

_Estaba totalmente metido en mis pensamientos cuando oí que Blaine decía cosas de Rachel, no pude contenerme y aunque Quinn estaba ahí salí a defenderla. Después de eso Sam dio un exagerado discurso y luego apareció, ella. Tanto que la buscamos y ahí estaba parada enfrente de nosotros. Y entonces me detuve a mirarla, la primera vez en el auditorio no la vi bien, pero ahora si podía mirarla y vaya que había que admirarla._

_Rachel estaba más hermosa, que digo…endemoniadamente bella con ese vestido azul y esas pantis que la hacían ver más sexy y resaltaban sus fascinantes piernas, además se veía más adulta, su cabello estaba corto y tenía un lindo flequillo por los ojos…Yo solo tenía ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla pero alguien se me adelanto…SAM! Él la brazo de forma muy romántica y al verlos tan juntos algo en mí quiso golpearlo fuertemente. DEMONIOS! Estoy CELOSO! Como puedo estarlo? Nunca he tenido celos de Sam y Rachel, porque me pasa ahora? Tal vez sea por el tonto brillo que tienen los dos al mirarse. Finn! Basta…Ay no sé pero algo aquí no me gusta, y tengo la leve sospecha por la forma en la que aprieta mi mano que la señorita junto a mí tampoco…_

-Te extrañe.

-Yo más… - mis pensamiento se interrumpieron con esta frase…Como se atreve! A decir eso, tras de todo ella le sonrió. Pero en eso me miro y nuestra miradas se conectaron…había olvidado lo penetrante que es su mirada. Rápidamente la quito.

-Chi-Chicos! – dijo volteándose a los demás que permanecían callados mirándola – Les debo una disculpa por huir así ayer, pero es que…tenia cosas que hacer – se explicó mirando al piso.

-Rachel…no tienes nada que disculparte – dijo Tina de repente con los ojos empañados – Te extrañamos demasiado – camino hacia ella y la abrazo. Esto dio a pie para que todos hicieran una fila para darle la bienvenida. Quinn y yo nos quedamos sentados mirando:

-DIVA! – gritó Kurt – Como te fuiste tanto tiempo, me hiciste tanta falta – la apretujo fuerte – Oh por cierto...él es Blaine – dijo presentándoselo – Se llevaran bien – él le dio la mano y ella amablemente la tomo – Y creo que debo ponerte al día sobre algo…- le cerro el ojo.

-Hola Rachel! – le dijo Puckerman y le dio otro abrazo – Me hiciste falta pequeña judía – ella rio hermosamente. Britney y Santana la abrazaron una de cada lado.

-Sabes me da gusto verte, no tenía a nadie a quien molestar – dijo Santana y Britts la codeo.

-No le hagas caso….

Y así fueron pasando uno hasta que vi que Quinn me soltaba la mano y se levantaba con los ojos llorosos caminando hacia Rach.

-Hola – la recibió ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe. Pensé en ti todos los días, me sentía tan mal, tan culpable – le dijo Quinn con la voz quebrada.

-Sabes? Fui hasta el otro extremo del mundo y no encontré nadie que fuera tan perfecta para ser mi mejor amiga como tú – dijo Rachel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Quinn le abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento Rachel, de verdad, perdóname! – le decía Quinn y Rachel le limpio las lágrimas.

-Deja de decir eso…no quiero escucharlo, ya no importa, solo dejémoslo así y dejemos todo en el pasado.

Cuando se separaron, me arme de valor y camine hacia ella, le toque el hombro para que se volteara y cuando lo hiso me miro sorprendida…

-Yo….- trate de decir algo, pero no sabía que decir, además todos nos miraban – Yo- Yo…me-me da gusto que estés de vuelta, me, digo nos hacías mucha falta, te necesitamos, Rach no soy, digo somos nada sin ti – Rayos! Eso no sonó muy bien….ella me miraba a los ojos y eso no ayudaba.

-Gra-gracias – me sonrió – Me alegra estar de vuelta y también verte – se sonrojo un poco al decir esto – Digo, porque eres muy buen amigo, aparte de todo….

-Si emmm tú también – yo le sonreí de vuelta – Ahora más que nunca debemos serlo, ya que vamos a llevar al club Glee a las nacionales, cierto?

-Como en los viejos tiempos? – todos nos seguían viéndonos con atención.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – afirme con una sonrisa tonta y eso alivio un poco la tensión. En eso escuchamos que alguien aplaudía….

-Me parece que, New directions al vuelto a encontrar su voz – dijo el señor Shue entrando y mirándonos – AQUÍ VAMOS SECCIONALES!- grito y todos empezamos a aplaudir y silbar.

Rachel POV

No sé a qué le tenía tanto miedo, eso…no fue tan malo como me lo imaginaba, incluso me gusto ver a todos y sé que todavía debo aclarar las cosas con Quinn y Finn pero están mejor….

-Bueno eso fue todo chicos, los dejos libres – dijo el señor Shue al terminar la clase y todos comenzamos a salir.

-Rach! – escuché que alguien me llamaba y cuando me voltee era Sam.

-Que hay Sammy?

-Hola Rachel me preguntaba si…Te gustaría, solo si tú quieres claro esta…ir a comer un helado mmm conmigo? Y así de paso nos ponemos al día, frente a frente, ya sabes sin una computadora de por medio, pero solo si quieres, si tienes otra cosa que hacer lo entenderé – dijo con algo de timidez.

-Sammy, soy yo Rach, somos mejores amigos desde niños deja de hablarme como si estuvieras asustado de mí, solo porque no nos hemos visto desde hace un tiempo no significa que nuestra amistad haya cambiado – le dije y él rio.

-Lo siento, dejare de hacerlo solo dame unos minutos para acostumbrarme – dijo aun risueño.

-Bueno entonces quieres?

-Claro! Me encantaría – le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Genial! Vamos – empezamos a caminar hacia afuera – Mi auto es aquel – dijo señalándolo.

Y justo cuando estábamos a tres autos del de Sam nos encontramos con una horrible escena. Finn y Quinn besándose apasionadamente encima del capo de un auto.

-Maldición- oí que Sm susurro entre diente y pude ver como apretaba los puños. Y no solo fue el único que le afecto la escena ya que pude sentir como el aire me faltaba…definitivamente los dos debíamos aprender a controlar estas tontas emociones. Mientras Quinn y Finn dejaban de besarse y nos miraban. Inmediatamente Sam me tomo la mano y me jalo hasta su auto, pasamos frente a ellos y yo intencionalmente pase la mano que Sam me tomaba por mi espalda, ellos nos miraban detenidamente, finalmente llegamos a su auto y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a la heladería, pedimos los helados y luego comenzamos a caminar en el parque que estaba junto a esta.

-Somos tan estúpidos – dije de repente.

-Tan estúpidos! Dios por que hacemos esto? – dijo Sam frustradamente.

-Tal vez es porque no queremos que vean que estamos mal…entiendes? – el asintió – Y sabes eso es tonto los cuatro somos amigos des de pequeños los conocemos y ellos a nosotros tanto para saber que entre tú y yo no hay nada y solo lo hacemos para darles celos…

-Siiii…- de repente él rio.

-Qué?

-Nada..

-Ay dime…

-Es algo tonto…

-Por favor – le pedí.

-Lo más tonto de todo esto es que tú y yo estamos enamorados de ellos cuando haríamos la pareja perfecta juntos – exclamó risueño y yo también me carcajee.

-Si definitivamente eso es lo más tonto y me siento mal, he llegado a un punto donde pienso que este tonto amor nunca se me va a pasar…que nunca voy a olvidar a Finn – suspire con tristeza.

-Se de lo que hablas, pero siento que a mí tal vez me pasa por que nunca he intentado salir con otras chicas, digo mi primer amor fue Quinn, mi primer beso fue Quinn y la única y primera novia que tuve fue Quinn, no se…pienso que tal vez si saliera con otras chicas, la olvidaría, como…clavo que saca otro clavo - dijo mirando al suelo.

-Entonces hazlo…

-Ahí ay un problema nunca paso de ahí, de la idea de salir con otras, nunca la cumplo y sabes por qué? – yo negué – Porque tengo esta tonta fantasía de que algún día la voy besar y ella se dará cuenta de que me ama…como en las películas, como un beso de amor…es muy estúpido…

-No lo es, yo creo también que ella te ama solo lo debe de recordar…pero, no debes esperar sentado a que se dé cuenta, puedes salir con otras personas mientras la esperas – le apreté la mano.

-Tienes razón, sabes hay muchas chicas lindas…Santana dice que soy un chico codiciado – dijo orgulloso.

-Pues si ella lo dice...

-Rach!

-Era broma, si eres lindo, pero un segundo porque Santana te dijo eso? – lo cuestioné.

-Solo hablábamos…- se pudo nervioso.

-Y desde cuando tú hablas con Santana?

-Amm, es linda tienes que admitirlo... y sexy – respondió cambiando de tema y yo me reí.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez sea un comienzo, deberías invitarla a cenar – le sugerí.

-Sí, lo hare, pero un momento señorita… tú también deberías salir con alguien más…

-Ay sí y con quién?

-Mmm bueno…según las chicas Puckerman es el más sexy y siempre me ha dicho que te quiere comer a besos – hice cara de asco – Pero solía respetarte por Finn, aunque ahora que él esta con Quinn yo podría sugerirle que te invite a salir…

-Tal vez…

-Lo malo es que él va a querer tener sexo contigo y tú definitivamente no… – yo asentí divertida – Aunque si quieres una relación más sana teenJesus es el correcto.

-Quien? – le pregunte.

-Joe, el de las rastas, él quiere una chica sana y buena para tener una sana y buena relación, él es cristiano y harían una buena pareja…

-Si él es guapo pero…no habría un choque de religiones? – le dije.

-Tienes razón…Oh ya se! Rory! Si él es genial, muy divertido, amable, con una gran voz y gracioso, juro que lo es, yo me divierto mucho con él y eso que apenas lo conozco, además ayer cuando te vio dijo que eras linda y que le gustaría invitarte a salir… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…Rory se ve que es un chico tierno así que si me invita a salir le diré que si con gusto – le conteste muy contenta.

-Genial! Él es genial!

-Veo que tienes un nuevo amigo…

-Sip, he hablado como tres días con él, pero ya le tengo confianza – me comento.

-Me parece súper que hagas nuevos amigos! – Sam me sonrió y me brazo por los hombros mientras seguíamos caminando. En eso mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de mi papi "_Rachel ya casi es hora de cenar y se está oscureciendo, donde estás?, como que es hora de volver a casa señorita! " . _ – Sam, ya es tarde y mi papi me está buscando…así que, me puedes llevar a casa?

-Nop

-Sam…

-Solo si me…ATRAPAS! – grito esto último y empezó a correr.

-SAMUEL EVANS! VEN ACA! – tuve que seguirlo por todos lados, fue agotador pero finalmente lo atrapé – Ya… me… llevas…a…casa – dije con la respiración entre cortada.

-Claro… - respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sam me llevo a casa y mis padres lo terminaron invitando a cenar, dijeron que hace mucho no la hacían y de hecho pasamos muy buena noche…Además Sam prometió llevarme al día siguiente.

Y así lo hiso des de muy temprano me recogió y me llevo a la escuela.

Quinn POV.

Tengo una súper idea! Ya que Rachel y Sam volvieron creo que podríamos remontar nuestra amistad, volver a ser amigos como antes, bueno las cosas van a estar raras por Finn y yo, pero podemos ignorar esas pequeñeces y tratar de seguir siendo tan buenos amigos…para poder hacerlo oficial organizare una de esas reuniones que solíamos hacer antes en mi casa…

Para eso necesito decirles a todos…oh genial así esta Sam!

-Sam! – dije muy sonriente al verlo.

-Hola Quinnie! – hace tanto que no me llamaban así, de escucharlo me quede como tonta mirándolo.

-Me llamaste Quinnie…

-Si…emmm te molesta? – me pregunto nervioso. Oww que tierno. REACCIONA QUINN!

-No, no de hecho me encanta, después de que te fuiste nadie me llama así, es lindo – le sonreí con timidez.

-Uh yyy necesitas que te ayude con algo?

-Yo, pues tengo una gran idea…pero necesito a Rachel y Finn para decirles a todos en conjunto – le dije emocionada por mi idea.

-Bueno busquémoslos – me tomo de la mano para jalarme e ir a buscarlos. Dios! Había olvidado lo lindo que era andar de la mano de Sam, lo que se siente ser su chica…es tan lindo. Otra vez Quinn reacciona! – Mira ahí están – los señalo.

Finn estaba revisando su casillero y Rachel venia caminado a pocos metros de él.

-Oh mira Azimio quien está aquí? – en ese momento David y Azimio se pararon enfrente de ella.

-Si no es la capitana del club Glee, está de vuelta! – los dos tenían un vaso de slushie y todos los que estaban en el pasillo detuvieron lo que hacían para ver lo que pasaba – Sabes que deberíamos hacer? – Rachel miraba asustada, Sam y yo nos quedamos congelado a escasos metros de la escena. Finn también miro.

-Darle la bienvenida? – pregunto David.

-Correcto! – los dos tiraron el slushie. Rachel cerro los ojos para recibirlo pero entonces…

**YYY ¿? Los deje con la duda?espero que si jejejej asi tendrán que leer el próximo capitulo para saber que pasara…si quieren que lo suba solo dejen sus reviews jejeje. Por cierto notanron algo nuevo algo como una nueva pareja?jejeje avísenme si lo hacen…jejeje gracias por TODO! Son los mejores!** **Vianeyesparza y ****atdrizzle****… este cap es para ustedes…**

**Atte. Clau***


	6. Mi héroe

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews son lindos y me dan muchas ganas de escribir jejeje espero…que les guste este cap…**

**Glee no me pertenece…**

Capítulo 6: Mi héroe.

Rachel POV.

Iba caminando distraídamente por el pasillo cuando esos cavernícolas del equipo de futbol aparecieron con un slushie en la mano cada uno, yo sé exactamente qué es lo que va a pasar…

-Oh mira Azimio quien está aquí? – le dijo Karosfky a Azimio mirándome de una manera horrible.

-Si no es la capitana del club Glee, está de vuelta! – todos en el pasillo nos miraron – Sabes que deberíamos hacer? – yo los miraba conversar algo asustada.

-Darle la bienvenida? – pregunto Karosfky.

-Correcto! – los dos tiraron los slushies y yo cerré los ojos esperando recibirlos, pero…nada paso, yo seguía seca…

Cuando abrí mis ojos encontré a Finn enfrente de mi empapado de slushie.

-Qué te pasa Finn? Por qué te interpusiste entre esta perdedora y su destino? – grito Azimio furioso.

-Por qué no tienen derecho de hacerle esto a Rachel! – dijo limpiándose los ojos.

-Claro que sí! Ella es una perdedora – respondió Karosfky.

-No es cierto! Solo porque va una escuela con perdedores como ustedes no significa que lo sea – me defendió mi héroe y Azimio quiso golpearlo, pero yo me puse afrente.

-Quítate! – me ordeno.

-No! – le conteste furiosa, Finn me miro sorprendido.

-Amigo golpéalo! – le dijo Karosfky.

-No puedo ella está enfrente y no golpeo a mujeres…

-Cierto! Vamos no valen la penas! – finalmente se fueron y yo me voltee para ver a Finn directo a los ojos… el pobre estaba todo lleno de slushie y trataba de limpiarse la cara.

-Estas bien? – me pregunto y yo asentí sonriendo, _se veía tan tierno así, lleno de slushie por haberme salvado._ No me pude contener y aunque estuviera lleno de slushie lo abrace. Lo abrace con toda la fuerza que tenía, él envolvió mi cintura y se aferró a ella fuertemente, yo también apreté más el agarre. Finalmente tuve que soltarlo ya que era un abrazo un poco pasado de la raya para estar en el pasillo.

-Gracias – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – Por salvarme, fue muy valiente de tu parte ya que no soy del tipo de chica que los chicos rescatan de algo así y tú lo hiciste y de verdad gracias – repetí – Nunca nadie había hecho algo por mí así…

-Entonces yo me disculpo por no haberlo hecho antes…

-No digas eso – dije un poco sonrojada – Mmm, Finn?

-Si?

-Quieres que te ayude a quitarte ese congelado? – le pregunte señalándolo.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda Rachel.

-Bueno entonces ven! – él tomo una camiseta de su casillero, yo una toalla del mío y fuimos al baño.

Él se cambió la camisa, luego yo le ayude a quitarse el slushie de la cara y el del cabello.

-Creo que podría dormirme – soltó Finn.

-Por qué?

-Eso que haces con mi cabello es mágico – yo reí ante su comentario.

-Tengo práctica, lo recuerdas? – él asintió – Tu cabello es muy sedoso, como le haces para tenerlo así?

-Kurt…

-Que ahora le pides consejos a Kurt sobre cómo cuidarte el cabello? – pregunte divertida.

-No! Como crees, es ahora que mamá y yo vivimos con Burt y Kurt él siempre se preocupa por qué shampoo usamos todos – me respondió.

-Y por que viven con Kurt y Burt? – pregunte otra vez extrañada.

-Como que por qué? Oh si es cierto tú no sabes, mamá y Burt empezaron a salir como desde hace 10 meses y pues como la relación de ellos se puso más seria nos mudamos.

-Quien diría Carole y Burt terminarían juntos, bueno me alegro por ellos, y te gusta vivir con Kurt?

-Sip, bueno al principio tuvimos problemas pero ahora ya nos llevamos muy bien – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, _extrañaba esa sonrisa de Finn…_

-Que dicha – dije y terminando de lavarle el cabello – Listo! – le indique para que se lo secara.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada – en ese momento el timbre sonó – Bueno andando, ya es hora del club Glee - salimos del baño y empezamos a caminar.

Íbamos por el pasillo cuando él rompió el silencio:

-Oye… recuerdas cuando…

-No escapamos – interrumpí.

-Por…

-Mi cumpleaños – termine la frase, sonriendo - Si, si lo recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel POV,_

_Estaba caminando por el pasillo muy triste, hoy era mi cumple años pero nadie lo recuerda, Quinn está muy triste porque Sam se fue y además no eh visto a Finn en todo el día…bueno espero que el club Glee mejore las cosas…_

_Mientras pensaba en esto unas manos me rodearon la cintura, me levantaron y me dieron vueltas…_

_-Rachie! – yo reconocí esa voz y esas manos, así que lo único que hice mientras daba vueltas fue reír muy fuerte – FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS! – dijo bajándome._

_-Gracias Finn! – me voltee y lo abrace fuertemente – Eres de los únicos que lo recuerda – mire al piso._

_-Mal cumpleaños?_

_-Sip, mis papis están fuera del país, Quinn sigue triste por lo de Sam y los demás no lo recordaron, pero por dicha tu sí! – sonreí amargamente – Así que vamos al club Glee._

_-No._

_-Por qué?_

_-Porque nos escaparemos…_

_-Qué?_

_-Sip para celebrar tu cumpleaños – dijo con una sonrisa irresistible._

_-Pe-pero adonde? – pregunte confundida._

_-No sé, será una sorpresa, además nuestras ultima clase es el club, yo no tengo nada que hacer después y por lo que me dijiste tus padres no están así que…tampoco no tienes nada que hacer, que dices? – me miro insistente._

_-De-de acuerdo – dije finalmente. Él me tomo la mano y me jalo hasta su auto._

_-Buenas tardes señorita Berry, el día de hoy yo seré el chofer su chofer designado y compañero de locuras, así que abróchese el cinturón porque ya vamos a zarpar – dijo utilizando una voz chistosa._

_-Okeey – dije haciéndole caso, pronto el arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir…_

_-Llegamos! – dijo mientras se estacionaba en un lugar – Primera parada TCBY..._

_-Amo esta heladería! – dije mientras bajábamos._

_-Lo sé, te conozco desde niña, lo recuerdas? – yo asentí y luego entramos._

_-Buenas tardes que desean ordenar?_

_-Deme los dos helados más grandes que tenga – dijo Finn y yo lo mire sorprendida – Ah y el de ella con mucha fresa y el mío con mucho chocolate._

_-Estás loco? – el negó riéndose._

_-Si señor ya se los preparo – dijo la chica de la caja, luego llego con dos mostros de helados y nos los entrego._

_-Gracias – dijo Finn recogiéndolos y luego los pago – Ven vamos a sentarnos._

_-Finn esto es demasiado – dije tratando de empezar a comerlo._

_-Vamos tu puedes Rach, Man´s vrs food! – casi escupo el helado a carcajadas cuando dijo esto._

_Seguimos comiendo yo deje a la mitad el mío aunque estaba riquísimo, en cambio Finn se comió el del entero…_

_-Cómo pudiste?_

_-Debes de admitir que estaba delicioso – dijo limpiándose la boca toda llena de chocolate – Lista para ir a la siguiente parada? – yo asentí y volvimos a nuestra aventura. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la biblioteca pública._

_-Que hacemos aquí? Tú odias la biblioteca._

_-Leí en el periódico que hoy un chico iba a venir a recitar poemas a esta hora…así que me pareció que te gustaría venir, ya sabes tú eres como de esas personas que les gusta eso… - me sonrió de medio lado y sinceramente me pareció lo más tierno del mundo._

_Entramos, cuando llegamos el muchacho apenas estaba por comenzar. Era un chico muy bueno y recitaba con mucho sentimiento. Finn de vez en cuando me miraba y yo le sonreía, verdaderamente la estaba pasando muy bien. Después de dos horas el chico termino…_

_-Podemos ver algunos libros? – pregunte tímidamente._

_-Es tu día, así que todo lo que tú quieras – sonreí contenta salí corriendo a la sección de novelas a buscar un romántico libro que leer. Mire por todas partes hasta que algo llamo mi atención y me senté en el piso a mirarlo. Oí unos torpes pasos aproximándose a mí – Encontraste algo que te guste? – pregunto Finn sentándose detrás mío._

_-Me gusta este – dije señalándole el libro – Se llama "Un giro inesperado", es la historia de una chica que ha vivido enamorada de su novio de la secundaria toda su vida, pero el cuándo estaban jóvenes la engaño, luego de eso ella se casa con su mejor amigo y después de muchos años se encuentra a su primer amor, ay es todo un enredo, pero me gusta – le dije con una sonrisa._

_- Umm, seguro – dijo y yo le golpee el brazo – Que?_

_-Tonto! Bueno ya vamos a ver si me puedo llevar este libro – dije levantándome, luego de llenar la boleta de la biblioteca nos montamos de nuevo al auto de Finn._

_-Y ahora qué?_

_-Te gustan los sándwiches de jamón? – yo asentí confundida – Genial!_

_-Por qué me preguntas?_

_-Mmm, por nada – respondió divertido. Luego de unos minutos llegamos al lago de Lima._

_-Que hacemos aquí? – pregunte bajándome del auto._

_-Bueno, que te parece como penúltima parada una puesta de sol en el lago? – él se fue a la cajuela y bajo unas cobijas._

_-Me encanta! – dije contenta._

_-Además tengo jugo de manzana y pues como te dije sándwiches de jamón – acomodo una de las cobijas en el piso y nos sentamos._

_-Como logras ser tan…espontaneo – dije sentándome junto a él – Esto es perfecto…_

_-No sé, yo solo quería que pasaras un buen día, lo hiciste? – me cubrió con una de las mantas y yo me acurruque más hacia él._

_-Un buen día. No, un MARAVILLOSO día! – dije con una gran sonrisa – Gracias Finn, enserio, nunca había tenido un cumpleaños tan increíble…_

_-Ray es tu cumpleaños te lo mereces – me dio un beso en la frente – Eres fantástica._

_-Mira ya está atardeciendo! – dije señalando el cielo – Wau es hermoso!_

_-Como tú – dijo mirándome, yo le devolví la mirada y conectamos._

_-Tú crees? – me acerque a él tentativamente, él asintió nervioso pero igual se acercó más; la verdad es que con Finn yo nunca era así pero mi cumpleaños me daba algo de confianza, además se había comportado como un caballero el día de hoy….y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar su teléfono sonó._

_-Yo…lo siento, tengo que contestar es mi mamá – me dijo algo perdido – Mmm hola?...si, lo siento, lo sé de verdad me disculpo, es que Rachel cumple años y queríamos celebrar…si…bueno…yo le diré…que adónde voy?...ma no puedo decirte…es que es una sorpresa para ella – me miro y yo me reí – Es que la tengo aquí a lado…si te digo se dará cuenta…no lo se ma como a la nueve , tal vez antes o tal vez después…ok, gracias…está bien también le diré eso…ok …yo también…adiós – colgó su teléfono. _

_-Tu mamá te regaño? – le pregunte divertida._

_-No, solo estaba preocupada…y te manda saludos y felices cumpleaños…y que debes ir a cenar a la casa uno de estos días…_

_-Que linda! – él sonrió._

_-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos o no conseguiremos espacio – me ayudo a levantarme y empezó a recoger._

_-Y para que no conseguiremos lugar? – trate de averiguar el lugar al que iríamos._

_-No te diré! – me saco la lengua._

_-Tonto! – yo metí las cosas en la cajuela – Ok Finn, está bien no me digas, pero para tu cumpleaños ceras tú el que se quede con la intriga – cerré la cajuela y entre al auto._

_-Haremos esto para mi cumpleaños? – pregunto encendiendo el auto._

_- Claro, debo devolverte esta maravillosa tarde – dije sonriente._

_Nuestra última parada no era nada más y nada menos que el autocinema._

_-Y que le parece nuestra ultima parada?_

_-Amo este lugar, es muy romántico, pero la pregunta aquí es…que vamos a ver?_

_-Vamos a ver: Something Borrowed! Una asquerosa comedia romántica – yo me carcajee fuerte cuando lo oí._

_-Tú odias esas películas, así que gracias por sacrificarte – le di un beso en la mejilla._

_-Lo que sea por ti, ahora ya vuelvo, iré a traer palomitas – se bajo del auto y al poco tiempo volvió con las palomitas y las mantas de la cajuela – Ten – me las dio._

_-Gracias – sonreí y me acurruque a él y cubriéndome con la manta._

_Después de la película muy amablemente Finn me llevo a mi casa._

_-Nunca me la había pasado tan bien contigo – dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi porche. Él disimuladamente me llevaba de la mano._

_-Debo decírtelo otra vez, gracias – lo mire directamente a sus ojos – No se nunca te había visto de esta manera, nunca había visto a este caballero, a este amable chico, que en ningún momento me trato de manera inapropiada, un chico muy especial, por un momento recordé aquel niño que me enseño a trepar a los árboles, mi héroe – él se acercó – Espero que sigas mostrándomelo, porque lo voy a extrañar, eres un gran amigo – con timidez lo bese en la mejilla._

_-De nada – dio un largo suspiro – Adiós, amiga…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida – dije mirándolo a los ojos y él se quedó como pensando y luego sonrió traviesamente.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo!

-No, lo siento Finn, no podemos – dije mirando al piso.

-Por qué?

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, tú no te puedes fugar así con una chica, tienes novia y además en el club Glee nos necesitan, somos sus capitanes y voces principales…no-no podemos – sonrió amargamente.

-Tienes razón…Mmm vamos – dijo y nos dirigimos al club cuando llegamos el Sr Shue, no había entrado aún. Cuando Finn y yo llegamos juntos varias personas nos miraron muy feo. Primero Santana, muy raro puesto que a ella no le debería importar con quien anda Finn o no, pero debo decir que esa mirada es toda una pista para mi hipótesis. Luego estaban Sam y Quinn que nos miraban con desaprobación, solo espero que no se molesten con nosotros (Y solo para aclarar Sam y Quinn nos miraban con desaprobación desde el mismo punto, ósea si: estaban sentados juntos) Y por último estaba Rory que nos miraba con algo de creo celos, seguro por lo que me dijo Sam ayer…

Bueno Finn y yo ignoramos, esas mirada y yo me senté junto a Sam y Finn con Quinn.

Finn POV.

Quinn me estaba mirando feo desde que entre con Rach, pero sinceramente no me importa, lo compuse sentándome junto a ella y tomándole la mano…

-Hola – la salude y ella finalmente sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

-Cómo estás?

-Muy bien – dije sonriente. Pude ver como Rach y Sam se abrazaban fuerte.

-Oh Rach, Sam – los llamo y ellos la voltearon a ver – Bueno primero que nada…hola Rach jejeje no te había saludado – Rachel le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa – Segundo: oigan vi lo que paso con lo de Azimio y Karosfky – me miro con orgullo – Y Finn eres todo un héroe – me beso de lleno en los labios, lo que me dejo un poco perdido – Ah y tercero y más importante, bueno ahora que ustedes dos están devuelta pues la pandilla esta junta de nuevo – Sam, Rachel y yo nos carcajeamos y ella nos fulmino con la mirada – Estoy hablando enserio – nos regañó, pero entonces reímos mas y finalmente ella también se nos unió – Ok, ok ya escúchenme, la cosa es que…creo que deberíamos hacer una de esas tradicionales reuniones en mi casa, las que duraban todo el sábado, en la que veíamos películas, comíamos todo lo que había en mi alacena y nos quedábamos en mi sofá todo el día, entonces que dicen les apetece? – nos miró muy sonriente.

-Yo voy – le contesto Sam muy contento también.

-Yo…pues por supuesto – dijo Rachel algo insegura – Y tu Finn? – me pregunto buscando algo de apolo y yo asentí un poco perdido.

-Genial! Entonces tenemos una reunión para el sábado, mis padres no estarán así que será todavía mejor! – exclamo Quinn emocionada.

En ese momento el señor Shue entro con partituras en la mano.

-Okeeey clase, hay que empezar; ahora que nuestros viejos miembros volvieron – miro a Sam y Rachel – Creo que deberíamos cambiar la tarea de solos a duetos – todos aplaudimos contesto – Como es jueves la semana ya casi acaba, así que podríamos empezar esta tarea el lunes y usar estos dos días para que busquen a sus compañeros, escojan las canciones, se pongan de acuerdo, practiquen lo que quieran… - en ese momento Rachel levanto la mano – Si Rachel?

-Bueno señor Shue esta tarea usted ya la ha puesto anteriormente así que por que no la cambia un poco, le pone un tema o género musical, escoge usted las parejas o no se la hace algo diferente – dijo con un imponente tono mandón. _Había olvidado eso de ella, es una de las cosas que me encantan…_

-No puedo creer que apenas llegaste antier y hoy ya te estés creyendo quien sabe ni quien – dijo Santana y Rachel la fulmino con la mirada.

-Mmm yo no me quiero meter en este desacuerdo pero…cero que Rachel tiene un punto, hacer que la tarea tenga alguna variable o se ponga más difícil, nos hará mejorar – aporto Blaine y Rachel le sonrió.

-Que gay de corbatín te vas a poner del lado de la enana?

-Santana! – el señor Shue llamo su atención – Basta! No quiero que empecemos con los insultos…Además Rachel y Blaine tienen razón…

-Genial! – dijo Santana de forma sarcástica.

-Que les parece si…usamos un sombrero para escoger las parejas! – trajo un sombrero negro y escribió el nombre de todos – Bueno habrá dos chicos que quedaran juntos y quien va primero? – Rachel levanto la mano y camino hasta el sombrero. _Por favor dios que salga mi nombre, te prometo que seré bueno pero por favor que me toque con Rachel!_ Ella con delicadeza saco un papel y lo abrió. Sonrió un poco y luego dijo:

-Mmm Rory – dijo con una sonrisa fingida. _Dios la conozco demasiado_. Rory sonrió ampliamente entusiasmado. _A él le gusta, Rayos! Otro más en la competencia, Finn! No hay competencia tu estas con Quinn! Y concéntrate!_

-Genial, vamos otro! – animo el señor Shue y Sam levanto la mano.

-Mercedes! – dijo satisfecho y ella le sonrió amistosamente. Sam se sentó y Quinn levanto la mano. _Al menos espero que me toque con ella._

-Joseph – dijo contenta_. Debería preocuparme o ponerme celoso? Nop, no siento nada…_

-Vamos, vamos quien más? Finn? – yo asentí y saque un papel.

-Santana – dije trate disimular mi nerviosismo._ Rayos! Espero que Quinn no sospeche nada… _Pude ver que Quinn y Rachel fruncían el ceño un poco_. Bien! Eso es una señal verdad? Que Rachel se ponga celosa, verdad? _Me senté y pude ver como Santana me cerraba el ojo. Kurt se paró de la silla sonriente y saco un papel.

-Tina – dijo un poco apagado y Blaine le sonrió amargamente al igual que Mike a Tina y luego fue a sacar un papel.

-Sugar – dijo con cara de reproche y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien…quien sigue? quedan cuatro – exclamo el señor Shue.

-Yo señor Shue – Blaine saco un papel – Brittany! – ella le sonrió contenta.

-Tenemos está cubierta Blaine – le respondió.

-Eso significa que Artie y Puck quedan juntos – ellos chocaron manos – Excelente! Ahora otra cosa…las canciones que van a cantar tienen que incluir la palabra… - el chico de la guitarra hiso redoble – AMOR! – _Bien esto empeorara mi dueto con Santana…un momento y Rachel tendrá que cantar una canción de amor con Rory…_ eso no está nada bien…Hey y Quinn?...

-Pero señor Shue Artie y yo no podemos cantan una canción de amor, somos chicos – dijo Puck con asco.

-No exactamente pueden cantar una canción de amor hacia un chica – respondió y en ese momento tocaron el timbre – Bueno eso es todo. Los veo la próxima clase – se despidió.

-Finn! – me llamo Quinn – Me llevas a casa?

-Claro Quinnie – le respondí mientras tomaba su mano.

-Adiós Samchel! – les dijo a Sam y Rachel. Ellos la miraron como si estuviera loca – Que? Es una broma…

-Bueno Quinn ya vimos que no perdiste tu extraño sentido de humor – dijo Rachel y Sam y yo estallamos de la risa.

-Gracias Rachel, es bueno remarcarlo – dijo con una voz divertida y luego la abrazo – Adiosito…

-Bye Quinnie – le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo – Ah y Finn, otra vez gracias por salvarme - Rachel se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. No pude evitarlo y le sonreí como tonto.

-Finn vamos! – Quinn me saco del trance.

-Hasta pronto – dije y finalmente nos fuimos.

Rachel POV.

_Saben después de todo la idea de Quinn no esta tan mal…eso de volver a ser los amigos que éramos antes, pues está muy bien…_

-Rachel! – oí que alguien me llamaba antes de subir a mi auto y cuando me voltee…era Rory.

-Oh hola Rory! – dije y sonreí amistosamente.

-Hola emmm como estas? – me pregunto cortésmente.

-Bien gracias – respondí - Mmm apuesto que vienes a hablar conmigo de lo del dueto?

-Pues no – se puso algo nervioso – Yo…creo que-que eres muy linda Rachel – eso me saco una pequeña sonrisa, _hace mucho no me dicen eso._

-Gracias…- _verdaderamente Rory tiene unos lindo ojos azules y se ve que es muy amable y tierno…_

-Bueno sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero…te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? – me pregunto tímidamente.

-Claro! – conteste contenta y él se emocionó – Pero nada muy comprometedor…

-Para nada…es más algo como para conocerte – se explicó.

-Entonces perfecto amm el viernes?

-Alas 8?

-Genial! – saque un papelito de mi bolso y escribí mi numero – Ten llámame.

-Gracias Rachel – se acercó y me beso la mejilla – Eres fantástica…Mmm adiós.

-Nos vemos – le dije y él se fue. Yo me monte al auto.

_Sé que es un poco raro que salga con Rory…pero es lindo, al menos me despejara la mente…no se tal vez me ayude a olvidar…ç_

**_Hola! Que les parece?mmm lo sé no es de mis mejores, pero me gustaría que me digan que les parece Rochel?Lo se raro pero es que siempre quise que ellos probaran y como este es mi fic jejejeej bueno será corto pero hará que Finn se ponga algo celoso, bueno Quinn y Sam también tendrán unos pequeñísimos roces con Joe y Mercedes nada muy grande jejeje . Ah y notaron lo de Un giro inesperado…para los que no saben es un fic mío Finchel ahí si quieren leerlo ;) jejeje no sabía que libro poner así que puse ese….y la película __Something Borrowed es basada en el libro _de Emily Giffin. Amo esa pelicula…jejeje**

_**Y gracias a: DanDY-21 - Rachelhudson8 - atdrizzle -vianeyesparza por comentar…es muy significativo a para mi :)**_

_**Atte.: Clau***_


End file.
